


Huic non mentior

by Miz_Piou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autres Tags à venir, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nouvelle Ecole, Vaudou
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miz_Piou/pseuds/Miz_Piou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black est un homme d'honneur, et le parrain d'Harry devant la Magie. C'est pourquoi, quand Lily et James disparaissent, il l'emmènera avec lui aux Etats-Unis, l'élèvera comme un sorcier et l'inscrira à l'Institut Salem. Mais Voldemort et les troubles du Monde Magique ne seront jamais loin et le Sauveur devra bien un jour y faire face et... vaincre ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction est aussi publiée sur le site Fanfiction.Net par moi-même, sous le pseudo Keurjani.  
> J'espère que cela vous plaira - Je me suis documentée sur le vaudou africain (Bénin), Haïtien et de Louisiane, mais j'ai décidé d'adapter cela de façon assez libre. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, libre à vous, mais je maintiens que c'est mon petit mélange !  
> L'histoire se construit lentement, mais sûrement; enjoy !

  
_De l'Aquilon les effors seront grands / sus l'Ocean sera la porte ouuerte/ Le regne en l'isle sera reintegrand/ Tremblera Londres par voile descouuerte._  
(De grands efforts venus d'Amérique/ Voyageront par delà l'Océan / Le règne sur l'île sera rétabli / Londres tremblera quand le voile sera levé)  
Michel de Nostre-Dame, dit Nostradamus – Centuries  


Elle connait les prophéties par cœur. Elle ne les aime pas, trop nébuleuses, trop imprécises. Mais ce matin, Calypso ressens le besoin impérieux de relire celle-ci en particulier. Le parchemin et la traduction moderne sont étalés sur son bureau. Lire n'avait pas suffi, elle a besoin de quelque chose de plus.

Le murmure de la Magie autour d'elle ressemble presque à des phrases, presque à de la musique. Il manque quelque chose, aujourd'hui est un jour important. Elle conjure une note urgente à son scribe habituel, et pose sa main sur le mur, demandant silencieusement à la demeure de lui octroyer les meilleures conditions possibles pour sa Transe.

Elle descend au sous-sol, allume l'encens, les bougies, et dessine un vévé impeccable au sol. Alors que le scribe s'installe et lui fait un signe de tête, elle ferme les yeux. Inspire. Expire. Elle voit la magie s'enrouler, dorée, argentée, cuivrée autour d'elle, éblouissant ses sens. Elle se sent transportée loin. Elle écoute, elle attend.

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ... »_

Tandis que la voix de la femme s'éteint, des nuages obscurs s'amoncellent.  
Sur l'échiquier géant de la vie, un enfant déplace un pion. La partie commence.

L'encens est froid quand loin, loin de la gargote obscure et sale où la Prophétie a été dite, la femme ouvre les yeux.  
Le scribe a pris note de ses paroles alors qu'elle voyageait en transe totale. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et fixe l'homme d'un air rêveur. Elle a toujours du mal en reprenant contact avec la réalité.

La Magie vibre autour d'elle, contre sa peau, le long de ses veines. L'adrénaline monte, l'espoir gonfle son cœur. Elle étire ses membres, incapable d'enlever le sourire de prédateur qui orne son visage.

\- L'Histoire se met en marche, Albus. Voyons ce qui en sortira… Et foi de Calypso Cantarelle, cette fois, l'Histoire ne nous oubliera pas.


	2. Un serment magique

Sirius avait l'impression qu'enfin, son avenir était clair. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la famille Black (sur un coup de tête, certes) pour rejoindre James, il avait pu voir à quel point sa famille, même s'il la voyait peu, avait toujours pesé sur sa vie. Les étés précédents étaient difficiles, sombres, et durs. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour quitter définitivement la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. Il ne le regrettait pas, car maintenant qu'il avait passé l'été chez son meilleur ami, entouré de gens aimants, et bienfaisants, il se sentait plus libre que jamais.

Au Manoir des Potter, il pouvait faire presque tout ce qu'il voulait. Evidemment, il devait quand même obéir aux règles du lieu, mais elles lui semblaient agréables et peu contraignantes. Pas de silence pesant à table, pas d'obscurité, pas d'entraînement à la magie noire. Ici il pouvait rire, il pouvait faire des bêtises, il pouvait vivre. Et Sirius en était particulièrement reconnaissant.  
Oh évidemment, peu de gens étaient au courant de son mal-être, à part Remus, James et ses parents. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr pour Peter, car il lui semblait parfois que ce dernier l'enviait malgré tout. Mais les autres l'avaient toujours épaulé, et quand enfin il était parti, James l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert.

La petite voix cynique qui avait grandi avec lui murmurait que c'était parce que les mages blancs voyaient d'un bon œil la diminution du nombre de mages noirs, mais Sirius sentait qu'il y avait autre chose à l'œuvre. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui il y avait bien plus qu'une stupide rivalité, il s'agissait d'une question de … d'équilibre. Oui c'était toujours le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées étranges. Il avait de toute façon décidé de suivre son instinct – le même qui lui avait permis de se transformer en Patmol, le plus loyal des animagi, pour aider Remus avec ses « petits problèmes de fourrure ». Et son instinct lui disait qu'il avait fait les bons choix, qu'il était à sa place. Profitant du fait que James ronflait comme un bienheureux dans son lit, il sortit de la chambre où ils avaient joué aux cartes et aux bavboules jusqu'à l'épuisement pour oublier que c'était la fin de l'été, et se glissa à travers le manoir. Il sortit dans le jardin de Mme Potter, qui était toujours élégant et resplendissant, et se posa sur un banc, son regard se posant sur la vision atténuée du village de Godric's Hollow.

Il se sentait bien. Mais il se sentait surtout débordant de reconnaissance envers les Potter, qui lui avaient permis de se construire. Alors en cette veille de rentrée, il leva sa baguette magique et murmura.

_« Je te jure, James, que je serais toujours là pour ta famille, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »_

A sa grande surprise, un ruban argenté sorti de sa baguette, formant quelques arabesques pour finalement s'enrouler autour de son poignet, brillant un instant avant de disparaître. En un instant, il se sentit complet, puis tout redevint normal.

Quelque chose d'important s'était produit, sans qu'il comprenne bien quoi. Il resta encore un moment, apaisant ses doutes et ses peurs sous la brise délicate de la fin de l'été. Demain il retournait à Poudlard, il retrouverait Regulus, Bella, Narcissa à l'école, mais il retrouverait surtout Remus, Peter, Arthur et les autres de sa Maison. Il allait pouvoir revenir à ses préoccupations d'adolescent.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Une tempête fit irruption dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

\- ELLE A DIT OUI !

Le cri de joie de James leur perça les tympans, mais se solda surtout par un soupir de soulagement collectif. Après six années de refus, James avait enfin réussi à amadouer la tigresse de Gryffondor, la reine des glaces, Lily Evans. Combien de claques, combien de hurlements, combien de déclarations avaient été faites ? Il existait même un pari au sein de la maison des Lions sur qui craquerait en premier Lily, en lui disant oui, ou James en abandonnant ? Et Sirius allait se faire une véritable petite fortune sur le dos de la plupart des Lions (et de certains autres élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigles).

\- A quand le mariage alors ?

James lui fit un sourire éblouissant, l'air complètement béat.

\- Quand elle voudra. Ma Lily jolie a enfin accepté de sortir avec moi ! Vous vous rendez-compte ?!  
\- Moi je vois plein de petits Cornedrue au caractère bien trempé vous rendre fous tous les deux !  
\- Je suis content pour toi Cornedrue, mais on pourrait dormir maintenant, on a Potions demain matin ?  
\- Y a pas à dire, Sirius, tu adores foutre l'ambiance en l'air !  
\- Bien sûr que non, juste quand ça te concerne Jamesie !

Un coussin lui arriva dessus presque aussitôt, et cela dégénéra en grande bataille entre les quatre Maraudeurs, avec des rires et des plumes. Remus était heureux pour son ami, parce qu'il avait tellement fait peine à voir à se prendre des râteaux à chaque fois ! Il méritait bien un happy ending lui aussi.

Seul Peter se forçait un peu à sourire, mais de toute façon, il se forçait toujours. Il se disait qu'un jour, ce serait lui qui aurait un bel avenir, une belle femme à son bras et une certaine richesse. Un jour, oui, il aurait tout cela, et pas James, ce fils de riche, ou Sirius, l'aristocrate rebelle, ou Remus, l'hybride. Un jour, ce serait lui qui serait heureux.

**oOo oOo oOo**

La journée avait été longue pour Sirius. Comme James, il avait réussi à intégrer le corps des Aurors. Quand ils avaient obtenu leurs ASPICs, la situation commençait à devenir délicate et le métier d'Auror ressemblait plus à celui de la police moldue. Mais depuis quelques mois, les activités des mages noirs intégristes –qui se nommaient eux-mêmes Mangemorts- s'étaient multipliées, et les Aurors étaient passés de simples forces de l'ordre à chasseurs de mages noirs. Evidemment, ni James ni Sirius ne voulaient se contenter d'être spectateurs, ils étaient agents de terrains, et même d'excellents agents.

La paye chez les Aurors n'était pas formidable quand on était dans le bas de l'échelle mais elle avait permis à un Sirius plus que ravi d'avoir son propre appartement. Il le louait dans une rue parallèle au Chemin de Traverse. L'endroit était de taille raisonnable, avec une belle chambre, un bureau, et salon, une cuisine et une salle de bains. Evidemment, il avait tout agencé à son goût et ultra protégé son logement, en faisant un véritable petit bastion au cœur d'un immeuble discret. Souvent, Remus dormait chez lui, sur son canapé, mais ce n'était pas grave. Son meilleur ami, enregistré au registre des créatures magiques, avait beaucoup de mal à trouver du travail ou à être payé pour ses efforts. Sirius était content de pouvoir l'aider, même s'il savait que l'égo de son ami en prenait un coup. Il valait mieux qu'il soit chez lui que dans une chambre miteuse de l'Allée des Embrumes !

De toute façon, il n'habitait pas vraiment chez lui. Ses missions se passaient de plus en plus difficilement, il partait tôt, rentrait tard, enchaînait les missions et se reposait quand il pouvait. C'était la guerre, qui était lentement montée. D'un conflit larvé, sourd, elle devenait de plus en plus agressive.

Sirius enfila un blouson sur son polo moldu. Il aimait bien les vêtements moldus, surtout après avoir sué sang et eau dans sa robe d'Auror. Glissant sa baguette à son étui de ceinture, il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux.

_Tout ce que je veux c'est un verre de Pur Feu et m'endormir comme un loir._

Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par un James en pleine tempête intérieure.

\- Hé Sirius ! Ecoute il faut que je te demande un truc.  
\- Ca ne peut pas attendre demain Jamesie ? Je suis claqué, aujourd'hui, ça n'a vraiment pas été de la tarte.  
\- Ecoute c'est vraiment important. Je…. J'ai peur Siri. Lily est enceinte.  
\- Quoi ?!

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lily ? Mais c'était la guerre ! Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire des enfants, et si James était tué au cours d'une mission ? Et si ils se faisaient attaquer ? Et si …. Il pouvait voir que son ami avait les mêmes peurs. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Ca ira Cornedrue, on va leur botter les fesses à ces mages noirs, et tout se passera bien !  
\- Oui ! Mais avec Lily, on voudrait que tu sois le parrain du bébé, Siri. Au cas où.  
\- Mais James …  
\- Ecoute, on sait que ce n'est pas le moment. On sait que la guerre fait rage, et que ça peut encore empirer. Mais on veut que si jamais quelque chose tournait mal, que si jamais nous ne pouvions pas être là pour notre fils, il ait quelqu'un sur qui compter. Toi.  
\- Je …. J'en serais honoré.

De toute façon, il avait fait un serment, il y a des années, de toujours être là pour les Potter. Il ne pouvait pas décemment refuser. Mais James semblait toujours inquiet.

\- Il y a autre chose Jamesie ?  
\- Il se pourrait …. On pense que nous allons être les cibles de Voldemort. Il y a eu une prophétie. C'est Dumbledore qui nous l'a rapportée, mais cela coïncide trop bien avec les dates prévues pour qu'on y fasse pas attention.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?

Sirius n'avait jamais pris la Divination au sérieux. Ni James d'ailleurs. Lily avait pris Runes et Arithmancie, c'est dire la crédibilité des devins pour elle. Mais son ami avait l'air terriblement sérieux. Soupirant, il referma son casier.

\- Viens chez moi, tu vas m'expliquer ça.

Une demi-heure plus tard, lui, Remus et James étaient dans son salon. Un verre de Bièraubeurre à la main, la tension qui émanait de James restait palpable. Les trois hommes étaient fatigués, mais sérieux.

\- Alors cette histoire de prophétie ?

Sachant que l'appartement de Sirius était parfaitement protégé, James lança juste un sortilège d'Intimité par précaution.

\- Dumbledore a entendu une prophétie, et nous pensons que ça peut nous concerner. Elle parle d'un enfant qui serait l'ennemi de Voldemort, marqué par lui, né de parents qui s'opposent à lui, et qu'il devra le détruire.  
\- Un enfant ? Mais enfin … On ne peut pas laisser un gamin affronter Voldemort !  
\- Et comment tu sais que ce sera le vôtre ? Il en naît tout le temps, des enfants ! Et il a quand même pas mal d'opposants ! Rien que dans l'Ordre du Phénix par exemple, les Weasley semblent bien partis …  
\- La prophétie dit que « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. » Ce serait fin juillet, et pour le moment, au sein de l'Ordre, il n'y a que deux choix : l'enfant de Franck, ou le nôtre.

Remus avait bien senti l'odeur de James changer subtilement. Il en était heureux pour son ami, lui qui n'envisageait même pas ce genre de chose pour lui-même. Mais la nouvelle planait lourdement entre eux.

\- Et tu crois à des élucubrations pareilles ?  
\- Sirius sort son vocabulaire attention !  
\- Lunard, j'ai toujours eu du vocabulaire ! Bien caché c'est tout ! Ma question est quand même sérieuse.  
\- Je ne sais pas si je dois y croire. Mais Dumbledore y croit, lui, alors je préfère ne pas la négliger. Lily est plus sceptique mais nous allons quand même nous faire moins visibles jusqu'à la naissance.

Aucune protection n'était superflue en temps de guerre. Sirius et Remus préféraient de toute façon savoir leurs amis trop protégés que pas assez.

Sirius quant à lui avait l'impression de sentir sa magie pulser autour de son poignet, comme un rappel d'à quel point il s'était lié au destin des Potter.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Une alarme magique résonna dans l'appartement de Sirius. Immédiatement, il se leva, et sentit son poignet le brûler. Sur le moment, il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais cela lui revint tout de suite en voyant un voile argenté luire sur sa peau.

_James ! Lily !_

Il prit une cape, sa baguette magique dans son étui, et claqua la porte de son appartement. Sans faire attention à réveiller les voisins, il se précipita dans la rue et démarra sa moto volante. Il aurait pu transplaner mais il n'était pas certain d'y arriver avec toutes les protections magiques qui entouraient la demeure de James. _S'il y en a encore…_ Il refusa d'écouter la petite voix pessimiste qui résonnait en lui, et s'envola vers chez son ami, le cœur battant, guidé par ses réflexes d'Auror.

Avant même de se poser, il avait déjà compris. Une grande partie de ce qui avait été le manoir était détruit, des volutes de magie noire s'élevant partout, et le chien en lui sentit l'odeur de la mort planer tout autour. Une rage sans nom l'envahit. Ils avaient été trahis ! Leur stratagème, qu'il avait lui-même suggéré, avait provoqué la perte … la mort … de James, de Lily …

Peter les avait trahis ! Il coupa le contact de sa moto, et descendit de l'engin. Il se sentit happé par la magie noire présente sur les lieux, et manqua de sombrer dans la rage la plus complète en voyant une main fine et blanche sous les décombres. _Lily … Lily jolie, tu auras résisté jusqu'au bout._ Il continua à marcher parmi les décombre, et trouva le corps de son meilleur ami, figé dans la mort qui l'avait fauché soudainement. Un peu plus loin, un berceau gisait, brisé, avec une cape noire en tas, couverte de cendres.

_Non James … Harry … Ce n'est pas possible !_

Sirius était déchiré par la souffrance, la colère et la culpabilité. Il tomba à genoux par terre, incapable de hurler sa douleur. Ils avaient soupçonné Remus, mais finalement, c'était lui qui les avait précipités à la mort en proposant de profiter de la faiblesse légendaire qu'affichait Peter. L'envie de venger ses amis grandissait, broyant son cœur, et il était en train de se décider à le faire quand il entendit de petits sanglots qui lui firent l'effet d'une gifle. Poussant les débris du berceau, il trouva un enfant, à moitié enroulé dans une couverture, en pleurs, avec quelques égratignures dues à la destruction de sa chambre. Sirius ne put cependant manquer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du bébé, une marque de magie noire…. L'Auror frissonna et quelque chose en lui réagit. Il se rendit vite compte que c'était sa magie, qui voulait quelque chose. Il prit l'enfant entre ses bras et il comprit.

Harry avait dû recevoir un sort particulièrement vicieux et quelque chose lui avait permis de résister. S'il pouvait croire la prophétie qui leur avait été rapportée des mois auparavant, il avait même peut-être résisté à un sort de Mort. Il ne voyait Voldemort nulle part, mais il n'était pas pour autant en sécurité. Harry devait être en sécurité. C'était tout ce qui lui restait de James, de la famille Potter. Il devait s'en occuper.

A regret, il laissa de côté ses envies de vengeance. Il devait d'abord mettre le petit en sécurité. Ensuite, si le traître était toujours en vie, il lui ferait sa fête. Il se le jura au plus profond de lui. Car il était bien placé pour savoir que même sans leur chef, les Mangemorts restaient redoutables et ils ne manqueraient pas d'essayer de se débarrasser de leurs ennemis, jusqu'à ce que les Aurors réussissent à les emprisonner.

Conjurant une couverture bien chaude, il entoura Harry, le serra contre lui, et retourna à sa moto. Bientôt, ils avaient quitté l'endroit, et filaient vers l'appartement de Sirius. Il leur fallait faire vite, et disparaître de la circulation.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Quand Albus Dumbledore était arrivé sur les lieux du carnage, il ne restait plus rien d'autre que des morts et des gravats épars. Une alarme avait retentit à Poudlard quand le Fidélitas avait été rompu, et il aurait voulu venir tout de suite. Mais Fumseck l'en avait empêché. Le phénix, au bord de la mort, s'était enflammé et il avait dû l'installer en vitesse sur son perchoir, au chaud. La créature avait coassé pitoyablement.

Normalement, Fumseck aurait dû tenir encore un jour ou deux. Qu'il se soit enflammé pile quand il devait partir ne troubla pas complètement le grand directeur de Poudlard, alors que cela aurait dû l'alerter. Il ne pouvait cependant pas savoir que la Magie avait d'autres desseins que les siens, et Fumseck, comme toutes les créatures magiques, avait été ravi de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider la Magie mère à réaliser ses projets.

Le vénérable directeur fut vite rejoint par Hagrid, le garde-chasse, et par Minerva McGonagall, la sous-directrice devant les ruines du manoir Potter.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Bientôt, les Aurors arrivèrent. Ils ne purent que constater la destruction de Lord Voldemort et la mort de la famille Potter. La nouvelle se transmit à la vitesse de l'éclair parmi la population sorcière d'Angleterre : Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Vous-Savez-Qui-, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, avait été défait par la famille Potter.

Des feux d'artifice éclatèrent, l'hydromel et le Whisky Pur Feu coulèrent à flot. Enfin, l'Angleterre magique était libre ! D'un autre côté, des hommes et des femmes sentirent brusquement la douleur constante dans leur bras s'éteindre. Leur maître était mort ! Si certains en furent soulagés, d'autres en revanche n'y croyaient pas, projetaient de continuer l'œuvre de leur maître ou encore d'enfin pouvoir sortir de la masse des Mangemorts et faire ce qu'ils voulaient…

Mais au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'inquiétude assombrissait la victoire. Lord Voldemort avait certes disparu, mais Harry Potter, celui qui l'avait vaincu, était introuvable. Et Sirius Black, le présumé gardien du secret des Potter, n'était nulle part. Des recherches furent menées dans tout le Londres magique, mais il ne restait aucune trace des deux individus. Pourtant, Harry Potter était toujours en vie, c'était certain, sinon son nom aurait disparu du registre de la Trace, au département du suivi de l'enfance du Ministère.

Quelques heures plus tard, malgré la liesse générale, un décret du Ministère de la Magie déclara Sirius Orion Black, Auror de la Brigade d'Elite, ennemi numéro un, coupable d'enlèvement de Harry James Potter, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient déjà loin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, un peu de Sirius ! Je posterais la suite bientôt, j'ai pas mal d'avance ... !


	3. Installation

Sirius inspira l’air de la nuit. A l’heure qu’il était, il devait déjà être recherché en Angleterre. Heureusement qu’il avait gardé ses instincts d’adolescent rebelle. Mais il se retrouvait seul, avec un bébé malmené par la vie entre les bras, avec de l’argent pour un temps indéterminé, et avec un avenir incertain. Le transplanage international était une prouesse dont peu étaient capables, mais Sirius était bien heureux d’avoir réussi. Jamais il n’aurait pu créer un portoloin international, ni en obtenir un légalement. Il était épuisé, l’enfant endormi pesait lourd dans ses bras et sa magie était à un niveau très bas. 

Il était arrivé devant une vieille bicoque. La maison, en bois, était sombre, l’air peu entretenue. Autour d’elle, des herbes sauvages poussaient en tous sens, et une lampe de l’autre côté d’une fenêtre sombre éclairait faiblement le porche de bois. C’était le milieu de l’après-midi ici, mais tout autour des deux sorciers semblait endormi, abandonné. Des insectes se faisaient entendre, doucement, alors que son apparition devait avoir été entendue à des kilomètres à la ronde. Cependant, Sirius ne s’appesantit pas sur la situation, prit le bagage qu’il avait fait dans son appartement juste après avoir récupéré Harry, le mit sur son épaule, et ajusta Harry contre son flanc. Il s’avança alors vers la porte de la maison. Le plancher grinça, et la porte résista un peu quand il sortit la clé pour l’ouvrir. Mais au final, il posa le bagage devant la porte qui refusait de s’ouvrir d’elle-même en soupirant.

Il n’avait pas de temps à perdre. Il lui fallait sécuriser l’endroit. Fatigué par cette nuit terrible, il entailla légèrement sa paume et posa la main sur le bois de la porte. Une seconde plus tard, le bois sembla parcouru d’un frisson, brillant de magie, et la porte s’ouvrit devant Sirius. D’un sortilège, il nettoya sa plaie et maugréa contre sa famille et ce penchant un peu trop marqué pour la magie noire, avant d’entrer. Il parcourut un petit couloir et tomba sur un salon, et le canapé qui s’y trouvait, quoique vieux, lui parut providentiel. Une fois qu’il se fut occupé de Harry, Sirius s’endormit comme une souche sur le canapé, bien protégé, alors que la maison semblait sortir d’une torpeur lugubre et s’éveiller.

**oOo oOo oOo**  


Ce furent des rires enfantins qui le tirèrent du sommeil. Alarmé, Sirius ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant un elfe de maison faire gazouiller le petit Potter. Voyant que son maître était enfin réveillé, l’elfe s’incline face à lui, conjurant d’un claquement de doigts une peluche pour occuper l’enfant.

\- Missy est heureuse de voir que maître Sirius est réveillé et revenu au Havregris. Missy a dormi longtemps mais elle peut enfin s’occuper de maître Sirius. Missy est prête à obéir à toutes les volontés de maître Sirius.

L’elfe ressemblait à tous les elfes de maison, avec sa peau gris-verte et ses grandes oreilles tombantes, mais elle portait une toge blanche soignée, avec une broche au signe de la famille Black. Sirius hocha la tête, se réveillant difficilement. 

Havregris était une propriété méconnue de la famille Black. En effet, la « noble et très ancienne » famille des Sangs-Purs d’Angleterre avait eu quelques moutons noirs, qui n’apparaissaient d’ailleurs plus sur la tapisserie familiale, mais l’esprit de famille n’avait jamais quitté les Blacks, qu’ils soient ou non reniés par leur famille. Aussi quand l’un de leurs ancêtres, Phineus Black, fils de Phinéas Nigellus et d’Ursula Flint, ardent défenseur des droits moldus, avait été renié, il avait quitté l’Angleterre pour fonder sa propre branche de la famille. Cependant il n’eut pas de descendance, et il décida dans son testament que Havregris, sa demeure personnelle, deviendrait la demeure de tous les Blacks reniés qui quitteraient l’Angleterre, afin qu’ils puissent avoir une chance de recommencer leur vie. Ils n’avaient pas été nombreux à résider à Havregris, mais Sirius connaissait l’endroit par son oncle Alphard : non content de lui avoir légué une importante somme d’argent alors qu’il avait fugué, il lui avait transmis l’adresse. Alphard avait d’ailleurs vécu quelques années à Havregris. D’autres Blacks avaient été de passage, quand ils n’avaient pas tout bonnement rejoints une autre famille (ça avait été le cas de Doréa Black qui avait épousé Charlus Potter, ou encore de Cedrella Black qui avait épousé Septimus Weasley). Marius Black, le Cracmol de la famille (enfin celui qui n’avait pas été tué à la naissance en tout cas) y avait d’ailleurs vécu pendant la majeure partie de sa vie. 

La maison avait trois elfes de maison, dont Missy. Ils étaient sous contrat, et avaient moins de contraintes que ceux servant la branche « originelle » de la famille Black. Liés à la maison, lorsque celle-ci n’était pas habitée ils « dormaient », attendant le retour d’un membre de la famille. Par ailleurs, la magie des Blacks reniés (qui était subtilement différente), irriguait le domaine et lui permettait de retrouver sa splendeur. Et même si ce n’était pas « très » grand, il y avait quand même de la place pour une famille. Plusieurs pièces, un petit parc, voire un petit pavillon s’il le fallait, de quoi permettre à Harry de grandir. Tout était protégé par un mélange de magie blanche, de magie noire, de magie du sang, de runes… Traditionnellement, les Blacks qui venaient ici n’avaient pas d’autre choix, il leur fallait un véritable refuge, bien protégé. On était loin de la magie pure qui protégeait Poudlard depuis des centaines d’années, mais c’était quand même de la magie complexe et difficile à briser.  
Enfin, Havregris faisait partie d’un village sorcier, comme le manoir Potter avait fait partie de Godric’s Hollow. Le village de Mayfair’s Circle était le centre du monde magique de l’est des Etats-Unis, ce qui garantissait à Havregris une proximité avec les sorciers, tout en restant en bordure du village. 

Sirius avait donc décidé de venir ici, sachant qu’il n’avait ni le temps ni les moyens de faire autrement. Mais il pensait que venir aux Etats-Unis serait un bon choix. Historiquement détachés de l’Angleterre, les Etats-Unis avaient pour habitude de s’opposer à l’ancien empire qui les avait dirigés, ou à simplement les ignorer. D’autres lois régissaient le pays, des lois qui protègeraient Sirius et Harry au niveau international. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu’il fasse certaines démarches qui prendraient du temps. Et surtout, et c’était là le principal atout du pays : les Etats-Unis magiques étaient loin des Mangemorts, loin de Voldemort, loin de tout ce bourbier. 

Il sourit alors à Missy, posant une main sur l’épaule de la petite créature qui le regardait avec chaleur. 

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Missy. Je pense que je vais rester un moment, avec le petit Harry ici présent.  
\- Je sens en lui le sang des Blacks, de loin, maître Sirius, la mort, et le danger.  
\- La situation en Angleterre est très difficile Missy. C’est la guerre. Il descend de Doréa Black, mais c’est avant tout mon filleul. Ses parents ont été tués, et je dois m’en occuper.  
\- Alors allez à la Congrégation maître Sirius. Missy s’occupe du petit maître Harry. Missy aime beaucoup les enfants. 

Le sourire de l’elfe parlait pour elle, et Sirius admit qu’en effet, elle s’en occuperait probablement mieux qu’il ne le pourrait présentement. Avec la destruction du manoir Potter, Sirius n’avait pu prendre avec lui que quelques affaires qui avaient traîné chez lui après des visites de Harry, et évidemment il n’avait pas grand-chose pour nourrir l’enfant. La magie ne pouvait pas servir à conjurer de la nourriture, donc il devait le confier à Missy. 

\- Missy, tu pourras demander à Elmer et à Kai de s’occuper un peu de remettre la maison en ordre pour que je puisse m’y installer ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps, mais il faudrait de toute façon restaurer un peu tout ça.  
-Bien sûr maître Sirius. Missy le dira aux autres elfes. 

Rassuré, Sirius se lança un rapide sortilège pour avoir bonne mine pour faire disparaître toute preuve de sa nuit accablante et de ses trois heures de sommeil (écouter les discussions de filles à Poudlard avait du bon), défroissa sa robe de sorcier et inspira avant de transplaner devant un gigantesque bâtiment, le Siège de la Congrégation.

Les Etats-Unis magiques n’avaient pas de Ministère comme en Europe magique. Ils avaient une assemblée de sorciers et sorcières, qui se réunissaient en chambres pour les grandes décisions, les lois, les grands procès. Ensuite il y avait des comités spécifique à chaque grand domaine de la vie du monde magique (éducation, famille, armée, santé, diplomatie, commerce, affaires intérieures, affaires magiques…) qui en plus des sorciers du comité employaient des agents pour s’occuper du côté administratif. Et tout cela au sein d’un grand bâtiment en forme de cercle, au centre duquel se trouvait l’hémicycle pour la réunion de toute la Congrégation. Chaque comité avait une petite aile pour ses bureaux et sa salle de réunion personnelle, et il y avait une cafétéria, une infirmerie, un jardin, et un accueil. 

Sirius apparut donc devant un grand bâtiment, ressemblant à un temple protestant moldu. Historiquement, c’étaient les lieux les plus sûrs pour eux, et ce n’était qu’une façade en réalité. Il déboucha sur une pièce ouverte, avec un comptoir d’accueil. 

La sorcière prit ses noms et prénoms et enregistra la signature magique de sa baguette. Sirius ne savait pas trop à quel comité il devait expliquer son cas, il demanda donc conseil à la sorcière qui lui recommanda le comité des affaires magiques. Une note fut envoyée magiquement alors qu’on indiquait à Sirius la direction à prendre.

La Congrégation régissait effectivement les Etats-Unis magiques depuis que les Pilgrims Fathers sorciers avaient débarqué en même temps que leurs frère moldus. Mais tout ici respirait la fierté nationale, le respect de la magie mère et l’envie d’être efficace. On était bien loin du Ministère de bric et de broc à Londres et de son étalage de richesse et de supériorité. 

Bientôt, il arriva devant l’aile qui l’intéressait et un sorcier lui recommanda d’attendre un instant sur un siège, le temps que les trois membres du comité puissent le recevoir. Son nom avait suffi à rendre son cas prioritaire. Un quart d’heure après, le sorcier l’accompagna dans la salle de réunion, où se trouvaient les membres de la Congrégation. 

Une petite sorcière, rousse au visage fin et aux yeux noirs était assise au milieu. A côté d’elle se trouvaient un homme brun, aux yeux bleus et qui devait bien avoir cinquante ans, et un autre homme, presque aussi jeune que Sirius, aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux amande. Tous les trois lui serrèrent la main, l’air neutre. Une fois la porte refermée et le sort d’Intimité enclenché, ils entamèrent l’entretien.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Black. Votre nom est sur toutes les lèvres depuis quelques heures.  
\- Bonjour Messieurs, Madame. Eh bien je dois avouer que cela ne m’étonne pas. Je m’étonne cependant d’avoir pu venir ici sans être escorté par un auror.  
\- Pour l’instant, vous n’avez rien fait de mal sur ce territoire, donc nous n’avions pas de raison de vous afficher ainsi. Je suis Emeline Brooks, et voici mes collègues Méliès Rivera et Andrew Wilson. Nous formons le comité des Affaires Magiques de la Congrégation.  
-Et je suis Sirius Orion Black, dernier héritier de la branche des Blacks d’Angleterre, et parrain d’Harry James Potter. Je suis devant vous pour mettre au clair ma situation compte tenu des évènements ayant eu lieu et régulariser ma présence ici.

Sirius expliqua que les parents d’Harry étaient morts la nuit précédente, suite à un affrontement face à Lord Voldemort. Cela, les sorciers le savaient. Il sortit d’une poche de sa robe le certificat magique officiel, qui déterminait son statut de parrain. Il fit ensuite valoir que les seules autres personnes aptes à recevoir Harry étaient la famille moldue de Lily.

\- Et pourquoi vous, plutôt que son oncle et sa tante ?  
\- Parce que je suis son parrain devant la Magie, ce qui selon la décision Sarah et Tituba de 1692 de votre Congrégation, prime sur les liens familiaux non magiques. Et plus précisément, les serments et liens magiques peuvent primer sur les liens familiaux ou du sang dès lors que ceux-ci ne présentent aucun rapport actif avec le monde magique. La sœur de Lily a coupé les ponts avec elle aux 18 ans de sa sœur et leurs familles ne sont jamais vues.  
\- Certes. Cependant, cela ne vaut que pour les familles américaines, or vous êtes sous la loi britannique, Monsieur Black.  
\- Justement je souhaite m’établir ici. Pour une raison politique, afin de fuir les retombées de la guerre sur le monde magique. Pour une raison familiale, car j’ai été renié de la branche traditionnelle des Blacks et je fais partie de la branche de Phinéus qui se trouve ici. Pour une raison égoïste : je souhaite offrir à mon filleul une vie normale pour un sorcier.

Il fallut quelques heures à Sirius pour faire les démarches essentielles. Cependant, il accepta de passer devant chaque comité en jurant sur sa magie, voire de prendre du véritaserum, afin d’attester de la sincérité de ses décisions. 

Il fut convenu que Sirius Black se ferait enregistrer en tant que citoyen américain, ainsi que Harry. De toute façon, cela ne nécessiterait qu’une mise à jour des registres : Sirius faisait partie de la branche de Phinéus depuis des années, et Harry, en tant que descendant supposé de Doréa, était de sa famille éloignée, c’était comme passer d’une nationalité principale à une nationalité secondaire mais inactive depuis un certain temps, du moins pour Sirius. Il reçut un formulaire d’adoption à remplir plus tard ainsi qu’un rendez-vous pour examiner la santé de Harry. Enfin, il devrait venir quelques autres fois remplir divers papiers pour régulariser sa situation. Pour le moment, Sirius Black était l’ennemi numéro un en Angleterre Magique, mais il avait le statut de refugié politique, arrivé « le 31 Octobre dans l’après-midi » et donc inattaquable. Merci aux décalages horaires.

Une fois tout cela plus ou moins réglé, Sirius se rendit à la succursale américaine de Gringotts. Un gobelin nommé Sarrok, en charge des coffres des familles britanniques sur le sol américain, lui apprit qu’hormis son coffre personnel américain et le coffre de la branche américaine de la famille, tous ses avoirs étaient gelés par le ministère de la Magie anglaise. Sirius retira une certaine quantité d’or de son coffre américain, et se promit de repasser une fois toutes les démarches réglées pour récupérer la majeure partie de la fortune des Black-Potter. Il effectua ensuite quelques achats à la Galerie de Mayfair’s Circle pour Harry et lui, et rentra. 

Il salua Elmer, qui était occupé avec les plantes du domaine. L’elfe le salua en retour. Sirius entra ensuite et salua Kai, qui préparait le repas, pendant que Missy surveillait Harry. La maison se réveillait petit à petit. 

Sirius prit Harry dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Les grands yeux verts du petit garçon le regardaient avec amusement, malgré la cicatrice qui barrait son front.  
\- Bienvenue à Havregris Harry. Et bientôt, ce sera notre maison, notre pays.

**oOo oOo oOo**  


La visite de santé d’Harry s’était bien passée. Le garçon, malgré les traumatismes récents, n’avait que de légères égratignures. Ses réflexes, son système immunitaire, ses muscles, ses organes, tout fonctionnait bien. Son noyau magique n’avait pas été altéré. Un psychomage pour enfant l’avait délicatement sondé et n’avait pas décelé de déchirure mentale, bien que la cicatrice avait visiblement laissé des traces de magie noire. Cependant, il était trop jeune pour dire si cela resterait longtemps ou si ce n’était qu’un effet temporaire.

Tout était parfait. Quelques gouttes de sang et il était devenu Harry James Potter Black. Il avait été convenu que les registres pourraient garder la dénomination entière, mais que pour son usage courant il deviendrait Harry Black, fils de Sirius Black, résidant à Havregris, village de Mayfair’s Circle. Bien évidemment, rien de tout cela ne fut médiatisé, mais pas caché non plus. Ainsi quand l’Angleterre magique se poserait des questions, les Anglais ne pourraient pas dire que cela avait été fait dans leur dos, d’autant que tout était fait de façon régulière et conformément aux lois du pays. Le fait que Sirius et Harry soient recherchés ailleurs ne comptait pas puisque le témoignage de Sirius, sous véritaserum, avait été recueilli et conservé à toute fin utile. 

Sirius fit rapatrier le coffre des Potter pour Harry, d’autant que les affaires de Gringott’s ne concernaient pas le Ministère. Il supposa que Dumbledore se poserait peut-être des questions, mais l’intérêt de Harry prévalait pour Sirius. Non pas qu’il ne fasse pas confiance à Albus, mais avec la disparition de Voldemort, il était persuadé que le vieil homme aurait déjà fort à faire avec le Magenmagot, la direction de Poudlard et la reconstruction pour pouvoir s’occuper d’un bébé orphelin. Il savait qu’il le confierait à quelqu’un, probablement les moldus de la famille de Lily, et ce ne serait un bien pour personne, même sans avoir de préjugés sur les moldus. Harry serait amené à être considéré comme un héros, comme le Sauveur des Sorciers. Il valait mieux qu’il en sache le plus possible.

D’autant que plus Sirius y pensait, plus la scène qu’il avait découverte le 31 Octobre lui paraissait dérangeante. Il connaissait des dizaines de sorts meurtriers. De poisons. Même des incantations de magie noire. Mais rien ne faisait disparaître quelqu’un en tuant. Il y avait toujours un corps, même mutilé, même un petit morceau. Mais il n’avait vu que Lily, James, Harry, et une robe noire déchirée, le tout baigné de magie noire résiduelle. Alors dans le doute … élever Harry à la sorcière ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal !

**oOo oOo oOo**  


Le dix Novembre, Havregris avait repris son aspect habituel. Une maison en bois avec un étage, un porche et une terrasse autour, une petite allée pavée et fleurie, des haies bien entretenues, un petit domaine où vivaient des créatures magiques pacifiques (ou presque), un étang, des arbres fruitiers, un petit pavillon… La maison avait quatre chambres, un salon, un bureau, une cuisine, une bibliothèque, une salle à manger, et les elfes avaient leurs propres quartiers. Comme c’était de coutume sur les vieux domaines, il y avait une toute petite chapelle, mais au lieu d’un Christ on y trouvait une représentation de la Magie Mère.

Une des chambres était celle de Sirius, tout comme le bureau. Harry avait une chambre pour lui, pourvue comme il se devait. Les elfes de maison étaient absolument ravis d’avoir Harry avec eux, et Missy veillait sur lui comme si c’était le bien le plus précieux au monde. 

Le jeune Potter-Black pouvait désormais commencer une vie sous les meilleurs auspices possibles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ils sont bien aux USA ! Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi on avait confié Harry aux Dursley sans jamais se préoccuper au minimum de sa santé, de son bien-être ...


	4. Un incroyable potentiel

Les années passèrent. Si Sirius et le bébé qu’il élevait avaient été au cœur des conversations durant quelques temps après leur arrivée, cela avait fini par se calmer. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ils s’intégraient à Mayfair’s Circle. 

La première année fut la plus difficile. Harry avait du mal à faire ses nuits, probablement à cause des évènements d’Halloween. Sirius dormait peu, les elfes se relayaient pour lui permettre de jongler avec Harry, la Congrégation, la recherche d’un emploi et les nouvelles de l’Angleterre Magique. Heureusement qu’il avait déjà été à Havregris plus jeune, et que la lignée de Phinéus avait toujours fait bonne impression. Alphard Black, le dernier à avoir vécu à Havregris avant Sirius, avait laissé un bon souvenir et de nombreuses personnes l’ayant connu avaient proposé à Sirius de l’aider. Parmi elles se trouvaient deux frères, Ian et Galwen Anderson, qui faisaient partie de la Congrégation. L’un était au Comité diplomatique, et l’autre était employé par le Comité des Créatures magiques. Ian était celui qui avait le plus aidé Sirius, car il avait réussi à faire passer relativement inaperçue son arrivée et son installation américaine. De plus, c’était lui qui prévenait Sirius quand l’Angleterre magique ramenait son nom sur le tapis des discussions internationales. Mais il n’avait pas trop à s’en faire : bien que le Ministère londonien en ait la ferme impression, le monde ne tournait pas autour d’eux, et le mandat d’arrêt contre lui ne dépassait pas des frontières anglaises. Même la France et l’Europe de l’Est, qui pourraient se sentir plus concernées, n’avaient pas souhaité étendre la décision anglaise, faute de preuves. De toute façon, c’était la guerre. Tant que tout ce qui s’était produit lors de la montée en puissance de Voldemort ne serait pas mis au clair, personne ne prendrait de position définitive dans cette histoire.

Mais plus que politiquement parlant, c’est socialement que les deux frères aidèrent le plus la petite famille. Galwen résidait à Fairy Coven, une autre bourgade peu éloignée, et avait deux enfants. Souvent, il venait avec sa femme et leurs enfants voir Sirius pour que Harry réapprenne à vivre avec d’autres enfants de son âge. Cela, plus la prévenance des elfes et le naturel calme d’Harry faisaient que globalement, tout allait bien. 

Quand Harry fut complètement intégré à sa nouvelle vie, vers l’âge de trois ans et demi, Sirius chercha un emploi. Il avait une formation d’Auror, spécialité Chasse au Mages Noirs, mais cela ne lui était pas très utile. Cependant, il avait validé avec honneur ses ASPICs dans de nombreuses matières, et suivi dans le cadre de sa formation d’Auror certains modules spécifiques. Sachant que le dispensaire qui se trouvait à la Galerie de Mayfair’s Circle recherchait un préparateur de potions courantes, il tenta sa chance. Après un entretien et quelques tests, il fut accepté comme potionniste intérimaire, ce qui le fit intérieurement grimacer. Mais il fallait bien vivre.

Evidemment, il ne deviendrait jamais maître des potions comme Rogue. Rien que l’idée lui répugnait. Mais il avait toujours su faire de bonnes potions, et se débrouillait pas mal pour les nouvelles qu’il devait réaliser. Après tout les Maraudeurs avaient bien dû s’améliorer pour faire leurs blagues et qu’elles aient les effets qu’ils désiraient. Certes, Remus était le plus savant et doué en Enchantements, mais James était le plus doué en Métamorphose, Sirius en Potions, et Peter … Eh bien, mieux valait qu’il ne pense pas à Peter. Quoi qu’il lui soit arrivé, Sirius savait qu’un jour, il le tuerait. Il vengerait Lily et James. 

Puis Harry eut quatre ans. Il commençait à se faire quelques amis dans le voisinage, et à mieux comprendre le monde autour d’eux. Sirius travaillait tous les matins, et Havregris resplendissait. Les après-midi étaient consacrées à des jeux d’éveil, magiques ou non, à des câlins, à des sorties sur le domaine, à des promenades. De jeune homme vif et insouciant Sirius devenait un père attentif, toujours plein d’entrain et très prévoyant. 

On parlait beaucoup au village de ce célibataire attendrissant, mais rien ne semblait intéresser Sirius en dehors de son fils, et de son travail. L’officine l’avait embauché en bonne et due forme, et il fallait admettre que cela lui plaisait. Certes, il avait la bougeotte, car faire des potions pendant des heures ne lui suffisait pas, mais l’équipe lui plaisait, l’endroit lui plaisait et ses horaires étaient adaptés. Il ne gagnait pas une fortune (à peine plus d’une centaine de gallions par mois*) mais c’était suffisant, d’autant qu’il lui restait de l’argent de côté. 

La vie était assez tranquille, loin de tout le remue-ménage de la guerre, jusqu’aux cinq ans d’Harry.

La journée avait bien commencé. Il faisait chaud, et le soleil était accompagné de quelques nuages. Le matin de son cinquième anniversaire, Harry s’était réveillé comme d’habitude, et était descendu de son lit pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner avec Missy et Elmer. Pour son anniversaire, c’était toujours Sirius qui cuisinait, et aujourd’hui, son père lui avait préparé un chocolat chaud et un bol de porridge maison. Après le petit déjeuner, il avait filé dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour sortir, car Sirius et Harry avaient prévu une ballade près de l’étang. Une fois arrivés là, Sirius joua avec son fils, et finit au bout d’une heure par s’allonger dans l’herbe. Harry continuait à s’amuser, ne s’approchant pas trop du bord.

\- Fais attention Harry, je t’ai déjà dit de rester éloigné de l’eau.  
\- Oui Papa… ne t’inquiète pas, je reste juste là ! 

Evidemment, le gamin avait la bougeotte, mais il ne s’approchait pas spécialement du bord. Sirius le surveillait, jouant avec un brin d’herbe, pensant à diverses choses quand il entendit un cri effaré qui le fit se redresser brusquement.

\- HARRY ! 

Il se précipita vers son fils, qui montrait quelque chose du doigt dans les herbes. Sirius fronça les sourcils et se figea en reconnaissant un serpent. Longue d’à peu près 60 centimètres, d’un vert foncé profond parcouru de lignes émeraude et noires, la créature était une vipère rayée. Sirius savait juste que cette espèce n’avait pas de venin, mais il prit Harry et fit tout de même reculer. Le serpent oscilla dans l’herbe, semblant hésiter entre retourner vers l’étang ou rester là où il était.

\- Harry, reste derrière veux-tu ?  
\- Mais Papa, elle est toute seule !  
\- Elle ? Comment ça, elle ?

Harry le regarda, l’air étonné. 

\- Regarde comme elle est jolie, ça se voit tout de suite papa !  
**_\- Je suis bien plus que jolie, petit deux-jambes ! Et tu es chez moi !_**  
**_\- Ah euh désolé, je ne savais pas que tu vivais ici._**  
**_\- Evidemment que tu es dés…. Ooh mais tu es un Parleur ?_**  
**_\- Un quoi ?_**  
**_\- Un Parleur ! Enfin quelqu’un qui me comprend ici !_**

Sirius avait l’impression de faire un cauchemar. Alors qu’il avait voulu éloigner son fils du serpent, celui-ci lui … parlait ? C’étaient bien des sifflements, et Sirius aurait pu jurer que les deux communiquaient ! Harry était-il un Fourchelangue ? Mais c’était impossible ! Ni Lily ni James n’avaient ce don, il l’aurait su ! Est-ce que cela avait un lien avec la cicatrice que Voldemort lui avait laissé ?  
L’enfant semblait particulièrement à l’aise, accroupi près de la vipère pour mieux discuter.

**_\- Tu t’appelles comment ?_**  
**_\- Je n’ai pas de nom, petit Parleur. Je n’en ai pas besoin !_**  
**_\- Mais tout le monde a un nom ! Moi c’est Harry !_**  
**_\- Harry le Parleur. Ca ne sonne pas trop mal._**  
**_\- Tu veux que je te donne un nom ? Comme ça tu en auras un !_**  
**_\- Si tu veux…_**  
-Dis Papa, comment je pourrais l’appeler ? 

La question sortit Sirius de ses pensées, et il haussa un sourcil. Un nom ? Pour un serpent ? 

\- Ce n’est pas un animal de compagnie, Harry, tu sais.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Elle est gentille, et je suis sûr qu’on a la place pour elle ! 

Les grands yeux verts d’Harry se firent suppliants. C’était son anniversaire. Il était sage. Il obéissait tout le temps. Alors pourquoi pas ? Et puis, avoir un animal de compagnie était un bon moyen de responsabiliser Harry, surtout si il comprenait l’animal en question. 

\- Eh bien si elle veut bien être ton amie et venir avec nous, tu pourrais l’appeler …. Euh …. Thamy ?  
\- C’est joli ! Thamy ! **_Ca te plaît, Thamy ?_**  
**_\- C’est bizarre. Mais ça va. Je veux bien._**  
**_\- Dis, tu veux être mon amie ?_**

Sirius n’en revenait toujours pas. Mais quand la vipère s’enroula autour du bras du garçon, il comprit qu’il allait devoir s’y habituer. Il devrait expliquer à Harry que c’était rare, d’être Fourchelangue, et qu’il devrait faire très attention, mais le sourire éblouissant de son fils chassa toutes ces tracasseries. Finalement, il était temps d’aller manger, et ils rentrèrent tous les trois.

Les elfes n’étaient pas vraiment ravis de la nouvelle arrivante mais un peu de magie permit à Harry d’avoir un joli vivarium dans sa chambre, où Thamy pourrait se reposer quand elle le voudrait.  
Heureusement pour Sirius, le reste de la journée se passa problème si ce n’est que visiblement, Harry ne faisait pas la différence entre l’anglais et le Fourchelang. Mais il aurait le temps d’apprendre.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Harry faisait beaucoup de magie accidentelle. 

Cela avait frappé Sirius quand il s’était rendu compte que c’était la cinquième fois en trois jours que son fils avait des éclats de magie intempestive. Il suffisait d’un rien, et la plupart du temps cela partait même de bonnes intentions, mais Harry aurait dû avoir ce type d’accidents plus tôt, et ces petites crises intempestives auraient déjà dû commencer à s’atténuer. 

Il avait fini par se résoudre à ce qu’Harry ait des leçons. Evidemment, il lui apprenait déjà plein de choses, mais il travaillait aussi. Alors qu’il partageait ses inquiétudes avec une collègue, celle-ci lui trouva une solution : à Mayfair’s Circle, il y avait une sorte de petite école pour jeunes enfants (trop jeunes pour avoir un précepteur, ou de parents trop pauvres), où des sorciers souhaitant devenir professeurs donnaient des cours. C’étaient souvent de jeunes professeurs qui commençaient à peine, ou de vieux professeurs qui étaient à la retraite. Evidemment, ce n’était pas gratuit, mais cela permettrait à Harry de voir d’autres enfants de divers niveaux, et de canaliser un peu son énergie magique.

Si Harry avait été un peu réticent au début, notamment parce qu’il ne pouvait pas amener Thamy, et qu’il n’avait connu que les elfes, Sirius, et les petits Anderson, il finit par s’y faire. Sirius avait inscrit Harry à cette petite école tous les matins, de neuf heures à treize heures, et Harry s’entendait globalement bien avec les gens là-bas. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup d’enfants de son âge, à part les enfants Anderson et deux petites filles, mais ses grands yeux verts avaient fait fondre les professeurs et des fillettes plus âgées que lui. 

Il y apprenait à écrire, à lire, à connaître le monde. Quand il eut six ans, Sirius étendit le temps qu’il y passait à tous les matins plus deux après-midis, et Harry commença à apprendre à gérer naturellement sa magie (évidemment, il ne pouvait pas l’utiliser pour faire des sorts), à connaître l’histoire des Etats-Unis magiques, les légendes et mythes magiques, à compter, à calculer… Sirius une fois par semaine lui apprenait aussi des choses sur l’Europe magique, sur la famille Black, et avait commencé à l’initier à la botanique et aux créatures magiques au sein du domaine. 

Harry se révéla avide d’apprendre toutes sortes de choses. Havregris se retrouvait doté de livres pour enfants sur de nombreux sujets, et Sirius avait par précaution empêché l’accès à la « bibliothèque des adultes », au cas où. D’autant que Sirius travaillait de plus en plus, et qu’il recevait du courrier de plus en plus souvent, ce qui intriguait Harry, car ils ne recevaient que rarement des hiboux postaux.  
Sirius avait pris légèrement peur lorsque la première chouette hulotte était arrivée, portant un parchemin scellé à la cire avec un tampon international. Il était bien caché ici, la Congrégation avait fait en sorte que sa présence soit la plus naturelle possible, et pourtant quelqu’un l’avait retrouvé. 

Mais en l’ouvrant, une partie de ses peurs s’était envolée.

_Cher Patmol,_

_J’espère que ma lettre te trouvera en bonne santé et bien protégé. Depuis la tragédie de Cornedrue, toutes sortes de choses circulent à ton sujet. La vie est difficile en ce moment, mais de beaux jours finiront par arriver.  
Réponds moi quand tu le pourras, et n’oublie pas la formule, je sais combien tu es tête-en-l’air ! _

_Lunard._

Avec hésitation, Sirius prononça le fameux « je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises », et le message changea. Lunard avait toujours été malin, et Sirius regrettait depuis longtemps d’être parti sans rien expliquer. 

_Sirius,_

_Si tu as bien reçu cette lettre, alors c’est que tout va bien. Ici tout va mal. Tu es activement recherché pour enlèvement, et plus le temps passe, plus les gens parleraient même de meurtre. Mais je sais que tu ne peux pas avoir tué Harry, car tu as juré sur ta magie. Où que tu sois restes-y. Donne des nouvelles si tu veux, j’attends des explications. La chouette saura où me trouver._

_Remus._

Evidemment, cela n’avait pas été une partie de plaisir d’apprendre tout cela, mais Sirius avait entretenu avec son ancien ami une correspondance plus ou moins soutenue. Puis, lassé de devoir payer les communications à l’international, il avait économisé et acheté une paire de miroirs à double-sens, dont il avait faire parvenir un exemplaire à Remus, afin qu’ils puissent discuter, car Havregris n’avait pas de cheminée reliée au réseau international. 

Pendant les après-midi où Harry étudiait à l’école, Sirius et Remus faisaient le point. De longues heures à discuter en apprirent assez à Sirius pour qu’il veuille faire sortir Remus de l’Angleterre magique pour sa sécurité. 

Après la chute de Voldemort, les Mangemorts avaient continué à ravager l’Angleterre quelques temps. Finalement, la plupart furent attrapés, mais certains se firent libérer, comme Lucius Malefoy, ou jouèrent sur la carte de l’espionnage, comme Severus Rogue. Sirius apprit à Remus le stratagème qui avait été mis au point et le fait que Peter avait trahi les Potter, et Remus en retour lui apprit que Peter n’avait jamais été inquiété de quoi que ce soit. Il travaillait d’ailleurs au Ministère, un petit poste d’employé au bureau d’Enregistrement des Créatures Magiques. Mais cela expliquait pourquoi Remus avait du mal à revoir son ancien ami, et peut-être même certaines des décisions qui avaient été prises concernant les créatures magiques. 

En gros, apprit Sirius, Remus ne pouvait plus vivre tranquillement. Déjà qu’il avait du mal à trouver un emploi à cause de sa lycanthropie, il semblait que de nouvelles lois avaient créé de nouvelles contraintes : bridage des baguettes magiques, obligation de passer la pleine lune dans une cellule du ministère, et on parlait même de faire porter un signe distinctif à toutes les créatures « à potentiel maléfique », comme les vampires, les loups-garous, les elfes noirs, les sirènes …. Afin qu’ils ne puissent pas se fondre dans la masse. Le nouveau ministre, Cornélius Fudge, semblait dire qu’il fallait éradiquer le mal d’Angleterre à tous les niveaux, quitte à visiblement détruire petit à petit la société et monter les sorciers contre les autres créatures. Des conflits couvaient et rien ne changeait, surtout quand on savait qu’il y avait des dizaines de Mangemorts qui n’étaient pas inquiétés pour leurs méfaits. Albus Dumbledore essayait de s’imposer le plus possible, mais les procès des Mangemorts prenaient beaucoup de temps, et il avait toujours l’école à gérer, d’autant que de nombreux nouveaux élèves affluaient avec la fin de la peur de la guerre. Il était néanmoins celui qui défendait Sirius et Harry avec le plus de force, arguant notamment qu’Harry n’avait pas disparu des Registres de Poudlard, et donc était encore en vie.

Sirius avait été voir Galwen Anderson, et ils avaient longuement discuté de ce qui pouvait être fait. Remus lui-même avait discuté avec eux. Et après de nombreuses tractations, Remus avait envoyé à la Congrégation une requête officielle, souhaitant pouvoir s’installer sur le territoire américain pour se protéger. 

Pour de nombreuses raisons, les Etats-Unis magiques acceptèrent. C’était historiquement une terre d’accueil des opprimés, et au vu des lois anglaises, c’était ce qu’était Remus. La tension entre l’Europe magique et l’Amérique magique montait doucement, notamment en raison de l’incompétence diplomatique de Cornélius Fudge, qui non seulement était ignorant et arrogant, mais en plus semblait croire que le monde tournait autour de lui et de son pays. Et enfin, Remus avait des diplômes, une formation (qui ne lui servait à rien en Angleterre) et donc ne serait pas un poids pour la société magique américaine. 

Harry avait beaucoup entendu parler de son Tonton Lunard, depuis toujours, parce que Sirius ne voulait pas qu’il ignore qui étaient ses parents, qui l’avait connu etc. Evidemment, il avait aussi expliqué à Harry, avec des mots simples, pourquoi il était son fils et aussi celui de James et Lily. Alors quand Remus arriva à Havregris le jour de son septième anniversaire, le gamin était particulièrement heureux de ce cadeau. 

Remus avait sa propre chambre à Havregris, et le pavillon du domaine avait été transformé pour les besoin particuliers du lycanthrope. Parfois, il y avait de légers malaises mais la présence vive et chaleureuse d’Harry dissipait tout cela. Les deux adultes apprenaient à se retrouver après des années de silence, mais Sirius n’aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Il accepta enfin de travailler à temps complet, et son travail lui plaisait ; si au départ, faire des potions devait surtout l’aider à assurer une vie décente à Harry, il se rendait compte qu’il appréciait de le faire, et qu’en plus, il était bon dans ce domaine-là. Remus quant à lui, après avoir acheté une nouvelle baguette non bridée et avoir subi une série d’examens de santé, de magie et un passage d’équivalence, put enfin exercer le métier qu’il voulait, et devint professeur à l’école de Mayfair’s Circle. Evidemment, au début, Harry avait du mal à faire la différence entre Oncle Remus et Monsieur Lupin, mais au fur et à mesure, cela s’arrangea.  
A l’âge de huit ans, Harry allait à l’école tous les matins et tous les après-midis, sauf le week end, et apprenait plein de choses. De l’histoire, de la géographie, des mathématiques, des sciences, de la culture magique et moldue (car les sorciers américains devaient être capable de vivre parmi les moldus), mais il suivait aussi une initiation à la Botanique, aux Potions, au Soin aux Créatures Magiques, et à l’histoire magique. 

Sirius lui avait offert un balai volant à son anniversaire, et depuis, il était difficile de contenir l’enthousiasme du garçon. Il avait hérité du talent de son père, et s’il n’arrivait pas à supporter complètement une équipe de Quidditch, il rêvait de pouvoir y jouer. Mais Sirius avait de moins en moins de temps à lui consacrer pour y jouer, car il avait décidé de suivre une formation complémentaire en Médicomagie, dans le but de devenir Pharmacomage. Mais avec les enfants sorciers de l’école, Harry avait des cours de vol deux fois par mois, et bientôt, une petite équipe s’était constituée pour de petits matchs amicaux. 

Tout allait pour le mieux, pour tout le monde. Harry grandissait normalement, avait quelques amis, apprenait vite et était choyé. Sa magie, qu’il canalisait comme tous les enfants sorciers, était déjà très puissante. Il avait Thamy pour l’aider et le protéger, et son père ainsi que son oncle. Alors personne ne s’étonna, quand il eut onze ans, de voir trois lettres lui parvenir. L’une de l’Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, l’une de l’Institut des Sorciers de Salem et la dernière de l’Ecole Ouest-Américaine de Magie. 

En accord avec sa famille, il choisit d’aller à l’Institut des Sorciers de Salem.


	5. Entrée à Salem

Ils reçurent la lettre d’inscription d’Harry un matin, apportée par un hibou Grand-Duc. Elle était adressée à Mr Harry James Potter Black, Havregris, Mayfair’s Circle. Cependant, Sirius insista pour lire la lettre en même temps que son fils. Bien lui en prit. 

_INSTITUT DES SORCIERS DE SALEM_  
Directrice : Calypso Cantarelle   
Doctoresse ès Sorcellerie, Doctoresse ès Arts Magiques Anciens, Membre de la Haute Congrégation américaine, Présidente de la Confédération des Chamans, Marabouts et des Mages alternatifs 

_Monsieur Potter Black,_

_Nous avons l’honneur de vous informer de votre admission au sein de l’Institut des Sorciers de Salem. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des fournitures scolaires et des ouvrages qui seront nécessaires à votre scolarité. La rentrée est prévue le 31 Août à 17h, les cours débuteront le 1er Septembre. L’Institut propose un large panel d’options à suivre dès la première année, à choisir la première semaine, mais il est conseillé de posséder à l’avance les manuels nécessaires._

_La politique particulièrement sélective de notre établissement exige que des mesures de confidentialité et de sécurité soient prises autour de votre personne, de votre famille et de votre lieu de vie. Si cela vous agrée, nous vous prions de bien vouloir répondre à cette lettre **sous sept jours** afin de convenir de la venue d’un Mage afin de poser ces mesures de sécurité et de confidentialité. _

_Sachez que le refus de ces mesures entraîne l’annulation de votre inscription, mais ne vous empêcherait pas de rejoindre notre Institut plus tard, une fois ces mesures en place._

_Veuillez croire en mes sentiments distingués,_

_Dame Calypso Cantarelle_

Suivait évidemment une liste de fournitures (baguette, cape, chaudrons, plumes, familiers et autres), et d’ouvrages nécessaires à la première année. 

Harry était ravi de savoir qu’il irait à l’Institut. Evidemment, Sirius lui avait beaucoup parlé de Poudlard, de son organisation et des années qu’il y avait passées, mais il avait toujours été clair qu’il n’irait pas à Poudlard. Déjà, ils étaient citoyens américains ; ensuite, cela ne faisait que dix ans que la guerre était terminée et le pays était encore dans une situation politique difficile ; enfin, Harry était le Survivant, le rapprocher d’hypothétiques ennemis n’était pas la meilleure manière de lui venir en aide. 

Quand Sirius avait commencé à s’inquiéter de l’avenir d’Harry, il était naturellement tombé sur le nom de l’Institut des Sorciers de Salem. L’établissement était particulièrement renommé, au niveau national mais aussi au niveau international, il avait la réputation de former des sorciers polyvalents, avec des connaissances solides dans de nombreux domaines, capables d’exercer de nombreux métiers utiles à la recherche magique comme au fonctionnement de la société, souvent puissants… Mais surtout : aucune autre information de filtrait. Evidemment, il y avait un certain nombre de grands sorciers qui affichaient publiquement le fait d’avoir été étudiant à Salem, mais ils étaient peu nombreux et n’en parlaient jamais. Un tel mystère malgré des résultats réellement incroyables avait laissé une impression mitigée à Sirius : d’un côté, cela présageait bien pour le futur d’Harry, cela le protégerait et serait clairement à même de magnifier l’immense potentiel magique de son fils, mais d’un autre côté, cela ressemblait fort à une école de magies interdites ou dangereuses. 

Et maintenant, cette histoire de mesures de sécurité … Sirius et Remus se consultèrent du regard. Ils avaient déjà eu de longues discussions sur ce genre de dangers. Mais puisqu’Harry ne pouvait pas aller à Poudlard et que l’autre école américaine était de l’autre côté du pays (et il ne faut pas oublier que les Etats-Unis sont bien plus grands que le Royaume-Uni !), il n’y avait guère d’alternative. Sirius répondit donc qu’ils acceptaient la venue du Mage et confirmaient donc l’inscription de Harry.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Havregris était presque tendu d’impatience. Harry, qui guettait l’arrivée du Mage par la fenêtre du salon, prévint son père dès qu’il le vit. Sirius alla donc ouvrir la porte et introduisit l’homme à Havregris. Ils gagnèrent le salon où se trouvait aussi Remus.

\- Bonjour Messieurs, je suis Selwyn Bauregar, Mage agréé auprès de la Congrégation. Je suis par ailleurs un ancien étudiant de Salem, raison pour laquelle je suis celui qui vient vous voir pour sécuriser votre famille et votre propriété.   
\- Bonjour Monsieur Bauregar, je suis Sirius Black, le père du jeune Harry ici présent, et voici Remus Lupin, son oncle. Pouvez-vous nous parler un peu de tout cela ?   
-Evidemment, je suis aussi là pour répondre à vos questions. 

Harry écoutait avidement le moindre nouveau détail sur sa future école. Il apprit ainsi que l’enseignement était assez difficile mais qu’il y avait un bon système de soutien aux étudiants, qu’il y avait une répartition, et que oui, certaines magies apprises à l’école étaient dangereuses mais que cet apprentissage était fortement encadré. Il pourrait voir son père et son oncle pour les vacances d’automne, d’hiver, de printemps et d’été. Jamais le Mage ne révéla l’endroit exact de l’Institut ni aucun autre nom que celui de la directrice qu’ils connaissaient déjà.

\- Vous comprendrez donc que nous prenons de nombreuses précautions lorsqu’il s’agit de nos nouveaux étudiants, à la fois pour eux et pour l’école, ainsi le jeune Harry ne pourra pas divulguer ce qu’il étudie et donc ne se verra pas traité ouvertement de mage noir par exemple juste parce qu’il aura choisi une option interdite au Sri Lanka ou en Afrique. L’Institut quant à lui assure ainsi la sécurité de son personnel, de l’institution toute entière et peut ainsi se permettre de proposer tous types de cours de haut niveau aux élèves.   
\- Oui, je peux comprendre. Ça change beaucoup par rapport à d’autres écoles, comme Poudlard, que tout le monde connaît bien, ou Durmstrang par exemple.   
\- Tout à fait Monsieur Black. Je vais donc vous demander de prêter un Serment Magique. Selon le Code du Secret Magique, vous devez être informés des circonstances et être d’accord, et le serment doit être formulé clairement par le Mage puis répété par les personnes qu’il lie. Etes-vous tous les trois d’accord ? 

Les trois signifièrent leur accord et le Mage fit apparaître d’un geste élégant un bâton, assez grand, en bois sombre avec des rubans, des plumes, et une espèce de cristal bleu au bout. Des filaments de magie pure s’élevaient autour du cristal, et le Mage le leva pour faire un cercle, avant de le reposer au sol, tout en prononçant distinctement « _Je jure sur la Magie de protéger par tous moyens à ma disposition le Secret de l’Institut Salem_ ». Harry, Remus et Sirius répétèrent le serment et un filament d’un violet argenté vint s’enrouler autour de leur poignet. Pour Sirius, le poignet n’était pas le même car il était déjà lié par un serment. Les rubans de magie scintillèrent puis disparurent, laissant une impression de chaleur aux trois sorciers. Selwyn se permit alors de leur faire un grand sourire, puis il leur indiqua qu’il allait poser des enchantements sur leur propriété, dont un qui empêcherait leurs Elfes de divulguer quoi que ce soit de compromettant. 

Remus l’accompagna, curieux de voir ce qu’il ferait, pendant que Sirius et Harry se préparaient pour faire leurs courses de rentrée à la Galerie de Mayfair’s Circle.

**oOo oOo oOo**

On ne pouvait pas dire que l’Institut de Salem n’était pas impressionnant. Le domaine de l’institut était grand, bordé de bois magiques et de prairies aux couleurs de perpétuel automne. Au coeur de l’immense propriété, les nouveaux arrivants pouvaient voir un lac, au centre duquel se trouvait une île, occupée par un grand édifice sombre. Quatre plus petits édifices se trouvaient sur les berges du lac, chacun disposant d’un quai et d’embarcations.

Même de loin, l’atmosphère particulière de l’endroit se faisait sentir. Tout semblait étrange, dans l’attente d’un phénomène. 

Tous les élèves avaient reçu un Portoloin, et étaient apparus devant une ferme. Deux étudiants de Salem s’y trouvaient et les avaient accueillis, les faisant monter dans des chariots tirés par des pégases de toutes couleurs allant du noir au blanc et au marron. Ils avaient ainsi traversé un gigantesque domaine, qui était celui de l’Institut, depuis ce point d’ancrage avec le monde sorcier connu.   
En se rapprochant avec les autres nouveaux, Harry put sentir des odeurs étranges, comme si c’était toujours l’été, comme si le soleil réchauffait l’environnement. Plus ils approchaient du lac et plus les odeurs d’été étaient fortes, une petite brise agitait des clochettes invisibles, et bientôt ils furent tous massés devant un grand quai en bois noir. Les deux étudiants qui les encadraient leur demandèrent de se mettre deux par deux dans une embarcation et de se laisser porter.

Alors qu’Harry et une fillette aux cheveux bruns glissaient sur l’eau, il lui semblait entendre le murmure du vent, et des rires délicats lui résonnaient à l’arrière de la tête. Il n’était pas le seul, tout le monde regardait autour de soi avec admiration et un peu de peur ; même la magie qu’ils côtoyaient pour la plupart depuis longtemps ne pouvait les préparer à cette impression enchanteresse qui leur emplissait le cœur alors qu’ils approchaient de la maison de bois noir au centre de l’île. Maison coloniale surdimensionnée, elle occupait presque toute la surface de l’île, et le porche qui en faisait le tour affichait de nombreuses portes vers l’intérieur, reliées à des quais. 

L’édifice avait bien quatre étages et bien que tout en bois, il semblait qu’une force tranquille régnait sur les lieux. A chaque fenêtre se trouvait une lanterne, et Harry pouvait deviner un grand nombre de pièces rien qu’en comptant les fenêtres. Mais le plus impressionnant était la porte d’entrée, la porte principale. D’un bois rouge profond, elle était haute comme deux hommes et large comme trois. Au milieu, couvrant les deux battants, se trouvaient deux gigantesques feuilles de palmier gravées et peintes, avec un symbole en or au centre. Trois traits parallèles, verticaux, recouverts de V entrecroisés, et un œuf au milieu de chaque trait. 

Alors que tous les enfants descendaient de leur embarcation, les deux étudiants plus âgés posèrent la main sur une des feuilles et insufflèrent leur magie dans la gravure, qui resplendit. La porte s’ouvrit sur une salle sombre, éclairée par de multiples bougies. Une fois tout le monde dans la pièce, les deux étudiants laissèrent tomber leurs capuches et tous constatèrent qu’ils s’agissaient d’un frère et d’une sœur jumeaux, bruns aux yeux bleus. 

\- Bienvenue à l’Institut Salem, jeunes gens. Nous sommes Dosu Liam et Dosa Eliane, et nous sommes ceux qui veilleront sur vous ce soir et pour tous les soirs de votre première année. Nous sommes les responsables des plus jeunes et vous pourrez nous poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez.  
\- Vous allez à présent être répartis entre les différentes Cases de notre Institut. Ces Cases seront les vôtres jusqu’à ce que vous quittiez définitivement l’Institut. Vous y trouverez d’autres sorciers comme vous, ce sera votre foyer. Il y en a quatre : Erzulie, Sakpata, Damballa et Legba.   
\- La cérémonie est simple, et vous ne risquez rien. Suivra ensuite un festin de début d’année, et vous pourrez faire connaissance de vos compagnons de Case. Quand vous entendrez votre nom, franchissez la porte derrière nous.

Les enfants chuchotaient, un peu effrayés par cette noirceur. Harry quant à lui se sentait assez calme, la magie des lieux le berçait doucement, et le poids familier de Thamy autour de son bras le rassurait. Il ignorait tout de l’école, car aucun livre n’en traitait et les étudiants de l’Institut Salem étaient tenus au secret, il ne pouvait donc que souhaiter de se retrouver avec des gens bien.   
De nombreux élèves disparurent de l’autre côté de la porte, et aucun son ne transparaissait. Et finalement, Harry entendit une voix résonner. « _Harry James Potter Black, avance dans la lumière_ ». Il ne se posa pas plus de question et franchit la porte sombre.

Il entendait un léger bruit, comme une foule qui chuchote, mais il ne fit qu’avancer le long d’une allée. Au bout de cette allée se trouvait un piédestal avec quatre objets posés dessus. Un flacon, une sorte d’œuf bleu, une pipe et un masque. Harry s’approcha et le silence se fit dans la salle. « _Ecoute ressens et saisit, fils de la Magie_ ».

Harry ne savait pas ce qu’il devait écouter mais il essaya. Il entendait des rires, des cris, des pleurs, des clochettes. Il sentit le vent, le feu, l’herbe mouillée. Enfin, il sentit l’odeur de l’alcool, du rhum, et d’un geste presque inconscient il prit la pipe entre ses doigts. Il entendit alors enfin le monde autour de lui, des gens qui applaudissaient vivement, et il chercha des yeux ce qu’il devait faire ensuite. Un homme s’approcha de lui, et lui tendit la main. 

\- Bienvenue à Legba, Harry Black.

L’homme le conduisit à une table où se trouvaient déjà des jeunes gens de tout âge, et le voile qui obscurcissait la vision d’Harry se dissipa. La pièce était grande, et des centaines de bougies argentées et dorées lévitaient, éclairant comme un millier d’étoiles mouvantes la salle aux poutres apparentes et au plafond tendu de tapisseries représentant un ciel sombre et mouvant, comme si un vent naturel agitait les tissus et faisaient chatoyer les matières. Il y avait cinq tables, dont une pour les adultes, réservée aux professeurs. Il vit encore une dizaine d’enfants se faire répartir, puis enfin tout le monde fut assis. C’est alors qu’une femme, aux allures de mère sympathique, s’approcha des quatre objets pour les faire disparaître. Elle se jeta un Sonorus et elle s’adressa à la salle d’une voix douce.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, à vous qui nous rejoignez, et je renouvelle mon bonheur à la vue des anciens qui sont toujours là. L’Institut Salem est une école prestigieuse bien que peu connue, et nous saurons faire de vous des sorciers exceptionnels, quels que soient vos destins à venir. Nous enseignons différentes formes de magie, mais nous ne vous forcerons jamais à aller contre votre nature pour réussir. Ce soir nous célébrons les Tambours d’Assotar, et le renouveau de la vie au sein du monde et de la Magie. Mangez, buvez, rêvez, demain votre année commencera. **Akpé na mawu, akpé na mami wata !!**

Un tonnerre d’applaudissement suivit ces dernières paroles. Plus tard Harry apprendrait qu’il s’agissait là d’une phrase rituelle, une des nombreuses de Salem, mais il trouva sur le moment que c’était étrange. De nombreux plats apparurent devant les jeunes de sa table et il se sentit soudain affamé. 

Une fois tout le monde rassasié, Harry se leva avec ceux de sa table pour rejoindre sa Case. Vu l’ambiance de la Grande Salle, il appréhendait un peu ce qui serait son foyer. Tout semblait si étrange, si … étranger. Comme les autres, il monta dans une petite embarcation et se laissa glisser vers un des quais. Une fois l’embarcation arrimée par magie, il se retrouva sur le quai, devant son nouveau foyer. 

C’était une maison. Avec deux étages, de taille modeste – mais Harry savait d’expérience que la magie permet d’agrandir les volumes des pièces. Ils passèrent la porte. 

\- Eh les nouveaux, venez par ici ! 

Les six enfants se séparèrent du groupe, et l’un des plus âgés des Legba vint leur expliquer le fonctionnement du foyer. 

\- Il y a trois zones à Legba. Au rez-de chaussée, il y a la salle commune, notre volière et deux salles de travail. Au premier étage se trouvent les dortoirs des trois premières années, et au deuxième étage, les dortoirs des quatrième à septième années. Les dortoirs sont des chambres, avec plusieurs lits, et vos affaires. Il y a au premier étage une chambre pour les garçons et une pour les filles, de chaque côté du couloir. Il y a une plaque avec l’année au-dessus de la porte, qui changera jusqu’à ce que vous ayez fini votre 3e année. Chaque chambre dispose d’une salle de bains.   
\- On devra prendre le bateau pour aller en cours ? Pour aller manger ? A chaque fois ?  
\- Pour les cours, oui. Comme ça, vous n’aurez pas l’impression de vivre dans les salles de classe ! Mais pour les repas, vous pouvez les prendre ici, si vous le voulez, mais il faut que vous veniez au moins à un repas commun par jour.   
\- Et si on a un problème ? Si on se blesse ?  
\- Pour l’instant, si vous avez un problème, venez frapper à la porte des Septième Année. Plus tard, vous apprendrez comment vous débrouiller. Sinon, l’emploi du temps sera toujours affiché dans la salle commune pour la semaine. N’oubliez pas d’y jeter un œil. Et maintenant, je pense qu’il vaut mieux que tout le monde aille se coucher pour bien commencer l’année ! 

La chambre des garçons de première année était agréable. Les trois garçons avaient un lit confortable, à baldaquin, et tout était rouge et noir, aux couleurs de leur Case. Leur valise était au pied du lit, mais tous disposaient d’une petite étagère personnelle et d’une armoire. Ils seraient trois dans cette chambre, jusqu’à la fin de leur scolarité –sauf transfert d’élève, mais c’était rare.

\- Moi c’est Emile Aloupi, et vous ? On entend pas lors de la Répartition.  
\- Je suis Harry Black.  
\- Et moi c’est Andréas Beckett ! Vous venez d’où ? Moi je viens de Bliss Drop !   
\- Moi je viens de Mayfair’s Circle.  
\- Et moi je viens d’Athènes…. Je suis un élève étranger, même si c’est rare !   
\- D’Athènes ? Mais comment ça se fait ?  
\- Eh bien, ma mère a été à Salem, et mon père a décidé de m’y envoyer …

Tout en discutant, les trois garçons s’étaient réparti les lits. Celui d’Harry était près de la fenêtre, ce qui l’arrangeait. Ils se déshabillèrent pour mettre un pyjama et s’assirent sur leurs lits respectifs. 

\- Dites, vous croyez qu’on va apprendre des choses dangereuses ? On a quand même dû jurer sur notre magie de ne jamais en parler …  
\- Peut-être qu’on va apprendre lancer des mauvais sorts ?   
\- Mes parents disent que c’est pas la magie qui est mauvaise, mais celui qui lance le sort.   
\- En tout cas, il paraît que les sorciers de Salem sont les plus puissants au monde, et les mieux informés !  
\- On verra bien demain ! Allez, bonne nuit Emile, Andréas !  
\- Bonne nuit Harry !

Il sortit de sa valise un réveil magique, qu’il programma pour sept heures du matin, et fit tomber les rideaux autour de son lit. Profitant de l’intimité créée, il sortit Thamy et lui parla à voix très, très basse jusqu’à s’endormir, fatigué par toute cette nouvelle magie autour de lui à laquelle il devait s’habituer. 

Le réveil d’Harry le tira d’un profond sommeil à sept heures, réveillant ses camarades par la même occasion. Après avoir bougonné, les trois petits sorciers allèrent se rafraîchir et passèrent leur nouvel uniforme avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. La plupart des autres élèves de Legba étaient déjà là, certains petit-déjeunaient entre amis, d’autres discutaient, assis dans de petits fauteuils. La lumière du jour entrait dans la maison, révélant des pièces tout à fait normales, loin de l’ambiance bizarre de la Grande Salle. Sept tableaux d’affichage étaient sur le côté, près de la porte, et ils repérèrent vite celui de leur année. Après y avoir jeté un œil, ils allèrent prendre leurs affaires pour aller à leur premier cours, un cours de Sortilèges avec les élèves d’Erzulie. Ils durent prendre le bateau, mais heureusement, la magie de l’école faisait glisser l’embarcation. Une fois arrivés de l’autre côté, ils se retrouvèrent à ne pas savoir où aller mais une des filles de leur groupe, Jenny, demanda à un plus âgé et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent au deuxième étage, devant une salle. Autant la veille tout semblait inspiré des contes les plus farfelus sur le bayou de la Nouvelle-Orléans, autant tout le reste de l’école était assez normal, même si l’édifice tout entier ressemblait à une demeure coloniale. La porte s’ouvrit et les six Legbas entrèrent, ainsi que les huit Erzulies. Le professeur Connelly entra, celui-là même qui lui avait tendu la main après la répartition, et referma la porte. Le cours commença.

Tout au long de la première semaine, Harry apprit le fonctionnement de l’Institut. Il avait cours de huit heures à dix-huit heures, parfois même entre midi et treize heures, ou treize et quatorze heures. Selon les options, les élèves pouvaient finir à des heures différentes. Harry quant à lui avait Soin au Créatures magiques et Magie Blanche, ce qui faisait qu’il finissait le vendredi à cinq heures de l’après-midi. 

Les cours étaient en petit comité, et c’était tant mieux. La plupart des professeurs étaient gentils, sauf le professeur Lu’du qui enseignait la Métamorphose, et s’il en croyait ses camarades, le professeur Coben qui enseignait les Runes. Il y avait des clubs au sein de l’école, et Harry avait décidé d’essayer tous les clubs avant de faire son choix, car il fallait forcément être dans un club.   
Il avait fait connaissance avec Jenny Simmons, Sara Devicz et Gwenn Qualhuec, les trois filles de son année, et globalement ça allait. 

En cours, les professeurs attribuaient des points. Ces points étaient comptabilisés dans leurs salles communes respectives, remplissant méthodiquement de grandes sphères magiques avec des petites billes de couleur. A ce qu’il en avait compris, tous les mois, la Case qui avait remporté le plus de points se voyait octroyée le droit de faire une fête et de manquer le premier cours du jour suivant. Et à la fin de l’année, la Case qui avait gagné le plus de points recevait une petite coupe, et toute l’école devait porter leur couleur pendant un jour. 

A la fin de la semaine, Harry se sentit fatigué comme jamais. Certes, plus jeune, il avait été à l’école, mais il y avait une différence entre rentrer chez soi tous les soirs et ne pas rentrer avant les vacances. Et même si l’ambiance était bonne, son père et son oncle lui manquaient. En rentrant de son cours de Magie blanche, où le professeur leur expliquait les différences entre les magies (ce serait le sujet de cours jusqu’en Novembre, après quoi ils passeraient à la magie blanche en elle-même), Harry s’assit à une table de travail et écrivit une lettre à son père. 

_Papa,_

_J’espère que tu vas bien, et Oncle Remus aussi ! Ici les cours sont intéressants, mais fatigants. On est pas très nombreux (on est six dans ma Case, une sorte de foyer pendant l’année), donc je dors avec deux de mes camarades. Les professeurs sont gentils, les autres élèves aussi, tout va bien.  
Et toi, comment ça se passe les cours de médicomagie ? _

_Je vous embrasse fort, mais j’ai quand même hâte d’être à la Toussaint !_

_Harry._

Ensuite il alla à la volière des Legba et attacha la lettre à la patte d’une chouette effraie, qui s’envola peu après. 

La deuxième semaine passa, puis la troisième. Harry se débrouillait assez bien dans certaines matières, et moins bien dans d’autres. Il avait un bon niveau en Botanique et en Potions, et se débrouillait pas mal en Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Il était plutôt moyen en histoire du Monde Magique et en Sortilèges, mais avait du mal avec la Magie Blanche et la Métamorphose. De fait, il travaillait tous les soirs pendant une heure dans la salle commune, et passait son jeudi après-midi à la bibliothèque de l’Institut. Là, il fit un peu mieux la connaissance d’autres élèves. Après tout, ils n’étaient que 30 au total en première année, ce n’était pas très difficile. Chaque semaine, il envoyait une lettre à son père, qui lui répondait le dimanche. Parfois, Rémus aussi lui écrivait. Et finalement, c’était le club de Vol qui avait eu sa préférence, car il s’avérait être très bon. Ils avaient monté de petites équipes de Quiddditch et faisaient des matchs amateurs, et Harry était attrapeur de son équipe.

Harry avait pris des habitudes de travail, non seulement pour son travail personnel mais aussi de travail en groupe avec ses camarades. Jenny, Sarah, Gwenn, Andréas, Emile et lui s’entendaient assez bien, même si les filles étaient bizarres – mais c’étaient des filles. Ils s’aidaient, et formaient un groupe plutôt équilibré. 

Et finalement, Harry se retrouva dans un chariot pour les vacances de Toussaint, heureux de retrouver son père mais triste de quitter l’école, la tête pleine de connaissances.


	6. Première année à Salem

Les vacances étaient finies. Harry était bien content de rentrer à Salem, car il n’aimait pas la période d’Halloween. Sirius et Remus étaient toujours tristes, et lui aussi, parce qu’en même temps qu’ils déposaient des citrouilles enchantées sur le chemin d’Havregris, ils allumaient des bougies en l’honneur de James et Lily. Son père et sa mère qu’il ne connaîtrait jamais. Il adorait Sirius, et pour lui, c’était réellement son père. Mais une fois par an, il s’accordait une pensée émue pour celui qui était mort pour le protéger. 

Mais cela n’arriverait plus. 

Il était à Salem. Il était un Legba maintenant, et il apprendrait à devenir fort. Certes certains professeurs étaient très bizarres, et exigeants, mais il apprenait vite et bien. Avec ses camarades, il avait réussi à nouer des amitiés, et ils travaillaient souvent ensemble. Cela leur avait entre autre permis d’éviter de devoir passer ses vacances en cours de soutien à Salem plutôt que rentrer chez lui. C’étaient les cinquièmes années qui leur en avaient parlé. Ceux qui avaient des notes moyennes voire faibles restaient lors des vacances d’automne et de printemps pour travailler, car l’échec n’existait pas à Salem. Enfin si, mais pas longtemps. Alors Andréas avait établi avec Jenny un plan de travail pour eux tous. 

Quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre partagée, Harry se sentit revivre. Emile était déjà là, allongé sur son lit, et jouait à faire voltiger des boules de mousse. 

\- Andréas n’est pas encore là ?  
\- Non, il rentrera tard. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?   
\- Assez oui, j’étais bien content de revoir mon père et mon oncle. Et toi ?  
\- Bof, il faisait assez moche et du coup j’ai pas pu faire grand-chose, et ma sœur est restée en pension donc je me suis un peu ennuyé.   
\- Oh c’est dommage ! Si j’avais su je t’aurais donné mon adresse et on aurait pu s’écrire.  
\- Aucune chouette n’accepterait de faire plusieurs fois par semaine le trajet entre l’Amérique et Athènes.   
\- Mon père a quelque chose pour communiquer malgré la distance, je pourrais lui demander ! Comme ça on pourra rester en contact pendant l’été et tout !

Le regard d’Emile s’illumina et Harry sourit. Ensuite, il posa sa valise sur son lit et entreprit de sortir ses affaires. Il avait ramené quelques livres qu’il aimait bien et quelques friandises pour Thamy, qui sortit de sa manche pour aller s’allonger paresseusement sur son oreiller. Au début, les autres garçons avaient été un peu paniqués mais en fait, Harry n’était pas le seul à Salem à avoir un serpent comme familier. Cependant, il était probablement le seul à pouvoir leur parler directement, mais c’était une autre histoire. 

Alors qu’il rangeait tranquillement les livres, Andréas fit irruption en souriant dans la pièce, l’air particulièrement ravi d’être là. 

\- Alors Andréas, ça a été les vacances ?   
\- C’était trop cool ! Mais je suis bien content d’être rentré. Vous avez fait l’essai sur les Plantes vénéneuses magiques ?   
\- Oui, j’ai réussi à fait trente centimètres de parchemin.   
\- Moi j’ai juste vingt-deux centimètres. La Botanique c’est vraiment pas mon fort.   
\- Moi j’ai fait vingt centimètres. Mais j’écris petit alors ça devrait compter pour quelque chose non ?  
Les garçons sourirent. Effectivement, Andréas écrivait en pattes de mouche minuscules et cette réplique lui revenait souvent. 

Harry avait fini de ranger. Il s’assit sur son lit et sortit son livre de Magie Blanche. Comprenant que leur camarade voulait lire tranquillement, Emile et Andréas discutèrent à voix basse. Le petit brun put alors terminer son chapitre en cours. Il avait un peu d’avance, mais il voulait vraiment s’y connaître à fond dans la plupart des matières, et même s’il n’était pas celui qui avait les meilleures notes, il accordait toujours un moment chaque jour à la lecture à l’avance des livres scolaires, pour mieux se préparer aux devoirs. Remus avait dit, un jour, avec un sourire affectueux, qu’il aurait certainement eu sa place à Serdaigle, mais Harry pensait qu’il n’était pas si studieux que ça : il avait juste une bonne raison de s’y mettre. 

La semaine reprit son rythme habituel. Sortilèges, Histoire du monde magique et Botanique le lundi, Botanique, Potions et Métamorphose le mardi, Soins aux Créatures Magique, Sortilèges et Vol le mercredi, Métamorphose, Magie Blanche et Potions le jeudi, et enfin, Histoire du Monde magique, Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Magie Blanche le vendredi. Harry avait un peu de mal à s’y remettre après sa semaine de vacances mais bien vite, il plongea dans les livres et les devoirs. Un élève de sixième année avait réuni les Legba le mercredi soir, pour leur rappeler qu’en Septembre les Sakpata avaient eu le plus de points, et qu’en Octobre, c’avaient été les Damballa. Il était hors de question qu’ils se laissent faire, du coup, les quatrième année avaient décidé de faire une séance de travail avec les première année, et ainsi de suite, le samedi après-midi. 

Andréas et Harry sortaient justement de leur séance de travail. Ils avaient travaillé leur pratique de Sortilèges, et malheureusement, Andréas avait été projeté par le sortilège de Désarmement d’Harry contre un mur. Puisqu’il avait été le lanceur, Harry avait donc la responsabilité d’emmener Andréas à l’infirmerie. En temps normal, il aurait été voir un septième année, mais il savait qu’ils avaient une séance de révision pour leurs examens et que s’il les interrompait pour quelque chose d’aussi futile, il pourrait se prendre un ou deux sorts. Il aida Andréas à s’installer dans une barque, puis à en sortir, veillant à ce qu’il bouge moins possible, en dehors de la marche. Puis ils se rendirent à l’infirmerie. A peine eut il frappé à la porte de la pièce qu’elle s’ouvrit. Harry n’était encore jamais venu dans la pièce et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Il y avait des lits entourés de rideaux d’un vert tendre tendus depuis le plafond, le sol était en bois clair, et de grandes fenêtres inondaient l’endroit de lumière. Une jeune femme vint à sa rencontre. 

\- Bonjour jeunes gens ! Quel est le problème ?   
\- J’ai mal dosé mon sortilège de Désarmement et Andréas s’est retrouvé contre un mur …  
\- Je me demandais quand cela commencerait ! Allons-voir ça, monsieur Beckett. 

L’infirmière entraîna Andréas avec elle, pendant qu’Harry regardait autour de lui, curieux. Il lui semblait entendre de petits rires dans toutes les directions, et l’éclat de la lumière de la pièce était étrangement … brillant. Pailletté presque. Intrigué, Harry s’avança vers un lit, prudemment, et profitant de la lumière qui inondait la pièce, il ouvrit grand les yeux en se rendant compte qu’il avait sous les yeux de minuscules fées qui s’agitaient et riaient. C’était donc ça ! Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé pendant qu’il observait les fées, mais soudain, la voix de l’infirmière le ramena à la réalité.

\- Vous pouvez retourner travailler Monsieur Black, en revanche Monsieur Beckett devra passer à une activité plus calme pour le week end.   
\- Bien Madame, merci ! 

Andréas et lui revinrent à Legba, non sans avoir salué poliment certains élèves qu’ils croisaient dans les couloirs, mais Harry retourna à l’entraînement, alors que son camarade soupirait à l’idée de devoir se plonger dans les livres.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Harry s’assit au deuxième rang, et sortit ses affaires. Là où on s’attendait à trouver plumes et parchemins, partout dans la classe on pouvait voir des bâtons d’encens, et des petits bougeoirs. Chaque élève apportait son encens et ses bougies (ou juste de la cire, pour le début), mais seul le professeur allumait les bougies en question. Le professeur Da Silva fit son entrée, souriante comme toujours. C’était une femme assez grande, très mince, qui semblait flotter dans ses vêtements mais aussi au-dessus du sol, tellement elle marchait légèrement. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient en totale contradiction avec sa jeunesse apparente mais Harry l’aimait bien.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Après de longues heures sur les origines de la Magie, nous allons enfin aborder le cœur de la matière : la Magie Blanche. Qui peut me dire de quoi il s’agit ? 

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, et le professeur donna la parole à une fille de Sakpata.

\- La magie Blanche est une magie intentionnelle, dans un but positif ou en tout cas non négatif.   
\- Bien Mademoiselle Cleef, deux points pour Sakpata. Quelqu’un peut-il me dire comment se pratique cette magie ? Monsieur Black ?   
\- Comme toutes les formes de Magies, il y a des enchantements, des charmes, des sortilèges, des potions, des rituels. Mais aucun ensorcellement. Quelle que soit la forme pratiquée, il s’agit d’en appeler à la Magie bienveillante, et donc on donne notre énergie en échange du résultat attendu.   
\- Très bien. Cinq points pour Legba. Qui peut enfin me donner quelques rituels populaires de Magie Blanche ? Personne ? Mademoiselle Qualhuec, essayez.   
\- Euh … Le rituel de chance ? Et le rituel de Purification ?   
\- Par exemple. Un point en plus pour Legba, merci Mademoiselle. Evidemment nous ne tenterons rien de difficile au premier cours. Cette semaine nous allons travailler sur le Rituel de Chance. Les Quatrième année ont préparé des Philtres de Chance, Felix Felicis, que nous allons utiliser pour le cours. Je vous demanderais donc de prendre une bougie jaune, une bougie orange et une bougie blanche, puis de transformer un des socles à encens en coupe – vous avez dû apprendre à le faire avec le professeur Lu’du. 

Les élèves s’activèrent. Harry se concentra et changea le support en argent en une petite coupe en argent elle aussi, gravée de cercles. Il soupira. Jamais il n’arriverait à faire de merveilleuses métamorphoses, mais au moins, elle était jolie. Gwenn avait réussi à créer une coupe très raffinée, avec des dessins, mais elle était vraiment douée. Elle était la seule Legba à laquelle Lu’Du donnait des points alors c’était dire … Il sortit de petites bougies rondes (il en avait des longues mais pour les premiers cours, inutile de les gaspiller) et les posa à côté de la coupe. Le professeur continua à donner ses instructions. 

\- Pour ce premier cours vous allez graver dans chaque bougie la rune Perth, si vous ne faites pas Runes elle est au tableau. Ensuite je les allumerais. Vous verserez le philtre de chance dans la coupe par-dessus les bougies. Une fois le liquide stabilisé, une odeur légère devrait s’élever, mélange d’orange, de miel et de fraîcheur. Là vous utiliserez votre baguette pour prélever une goutte de cire de chaque, la tremper dans le Philtre juste un instant et la déposer sur le bois de la table. Pas de question ? Allez-y. 

Le professeur avait déposé des petites fioles de Felix Felicis sur chaque table. Harry remonta ses manches et sortit une plume à pointe métallique pour graver la rune demandée. Il devrait voir avec Emile pour se renseigner sur les runes, hors de question qu’il grave quelque chose qu’il ne comprenait pas ! Ensuite, il conjura un plat en verre pour poser le trois bougies, que le professeur alluma d’un geste sec de la baguette. Tenant bien la coupe, sans trembler, il déversa le contenu de la fiole dedans et attendit que la surface soit complètement immobile pour reposer la fiole. Saisissant sa baguette, il détacha une goutte de cire orange et la plongea dans le philtre. Elle se mit à luire faiblement en bleu et se figea. Il fit de même avec chacune, se rendant compte que l’odeur de miel et d’orange le détendaient considérablement. 

Bientôt, tous les élèves eurent trois gouttes de cire dure, luisante et légèrement odorantes. Le professeur Da Silva les regarda, contente. 

\- Bien tout le monde a fait les choses comme il faut. Un point par élève par maison. C’est l’étape élémentaire du rituel de Chance, une sorte de phase test. Vous pouvez garder les gouttes de cire, elles devraient vous porter légèrement chance pendant la journée. La prochaine fois nous passeront au rituel en lui-même, la fois d’après à l’invocation et juste avant vos évaluations de Décembre, nous pratiquerons le Rituel de Chance en entier. Vous pouvez ranger votre matériel. 

Fier de lui, Harry rangea rapidement ses affaires, et prit les trois gouttes figées au creux de sa main. Il transforma le plateau en verre qu’il avait conjuré en un bracelet de perles de verre, et il enchâssa délicatement les gouttes dans les perles avant de le glisser à son poignet. Rien ne changeait de d’habitude, mais il se sentait bien. Il quitta le cours pour aller manger à Legba, avec Gwenn, et prendre ses affaires pour le cours de Potions de l’après-midi.

**oOo oOo oOo**

L’Evaluation de Décembre était arrivée.

Les élèves de tous les niveaux, sauf les Septième année, devaient passer par là. Pendant une semaine, ils avaient un examen sur ce qui avait été vu depuis le début de l’année dans chaque matière. Les résultats à l’Evaluation étaient envoyés pendant les vacances, car ils déterminaient si l’élève devrait rester ou non pendant les vacances de Printemps à Salem pour travailler.   
Harry était stressé. Il avait travaillé toutes les semaines, presque tous les jours, mais il ne voulait pas décevoir Sirius et Remus. Déjà qu’ils étaient un peu sceptiques sur certains de ses cours, il ne voulait pas être mauvais. Certes, Legba avait gagné le mois précédent mais cela ne suffisait évidemment pas. Heureusement, Andréas et Jenny avaient mis au point les deux dernières semaines un schéma méthodique de révisions pour que tout se passe bien. 

Pour l’occasion, il avait découvert la Salle d’Examens. Plus grande que la Salle de Réception, où se déroulaient les repas communs, elle était divisée en plusieurs espaces par année, chacun entouré de sortilèges d’insonorisation, d’opacité et anti-triche. Les plumes et le parchemin étaient mis à disposition par l’école, donc ils n’avaient qu’à écrire. Les Première année n’étaient pas très nombreux, et proches de la porte. Un sablier sur une table indiquait le temps restant, et un professeur les surveillait. 

\- Pour l’épreuve de Métamorphose, le sujet sera : « L’énergie dans la transmutation des métaux ». Vous avez deux heures.

Harry saisit sa plume, la trempa dans l’encrier, et commença son brouillon. Le sujet était théorique mais au moins, il savait de quoi parler.

**oOo oOo oOo**

La fin de la semaine laissa Harry complètement épuisé nerveusement. Entre les sujets théoriques (métamorphose, « Application générale de la Lévitation » en Sortilège, « Préhistoire Magique ; les chamans et les tribus » et Histoire du Monde Magique, et « Magie intentionnelle et magie naturelle » en Magie Blanche) et les sujets plus concrets (La Potion de Mutisme ; Vie des Licornes ; Schéma et Analyse d’un pied de Haie Poussefeu), il avait l’impression qu’un rouleau compresseur moldu lui était passé dessus. Il finit de boucler sa malle avec difficulté, vérifiant qu’il ne lui manquait rien.

\- Heureusement que c’est fini !   
\- Oui ! Je n’ouvrirais pas un seul livre de toutes les vacances !   
\- Tu dis ça maintenant …. Au fait Emile !   
\- Oui ?   
\- Tiens attrape ! 

Harry envoya un petit objet enroulé dans un tissu, et son camarade l’attrapa agilement. 

\- C’est quoi ?   
\- Mon père me l’a envoyé suite à notre discussion après Haloween … Ca s’appelle un Miroir à Double Sens, et j’ai l’autre ! Comme ça on pourra discuter pendant les vacances !   
\- Sérieux Trop bien ! oh merci Harry ! 

Emile lui fit un câlin, très ému. Etre loin de sa famille (tellement loin) lui faisait mal, mais une fois là bas, être si loin de ses amis lui faisait tout aussi mal. Là, il avait une solution pour arranger cela, et c’était un artefact qui était assez coûteux, il le savait. Andréas quant à lui donna à Harry son adresse pour qu’ils puissent s’envoyer des lettres pendant les vacances. Finalement, Harry vérifia que tout était en ordre et quitta le dortoir pour aller dire au revoir aux filles, puis s’engouffra avec les autres qui partaient tôt vers les bateaux, sauf qu’au lieu d’aller au quai de Salem ils allèrent au quai d’arrivée du premier jour. Le trajet en chariot jusqu’à la ferme qui servait d’entrée « conventionnelle » au domaine de l’Institut se fit tranquillement, et Harry récupéra sa valise apparue par magie quand il sortit du chariot. Promenant son regard autour de lui, il fut heureux de voir son père l’attendre et courut à sa rencontre. 

\- Papa !   
\- Harry ! Viens ici bonhomme, je te prends ta valise pour la miniaturiser. On va marcher un peu pour transplaner dès qu’on sera loin des barrières. 

Harry ne put que vigoureusement être d’accord, il détestait les Portoloins. Il n’arrivait jamais à atterrir gracieusement. Saisissant la main de Sirius il le suivit sur un petit chemin qui semblait traverser indéfiniment la campagne. 

\- Dis Papa …  
\- Oui bonhomme ?   
\- A l’Institut, on nous a demandé de correspondre avec d’autres élèves sorciers. Tu …. Tu penses que je pourrais discuter avec un élève de Poudlard ? 

Sirius fit une petite grimace. Il savait qu’Harry, même s’il était heureux ici où il avait une vie normale, aurait bien aimé connaître Poudlard. Il passa en revue rapidement les gens qu’il connaissait. 

\- Peut-être … mais pas quelqu’un qui risquerait de nous connaître. Donc pas un Weasley, pas un Malefoy, pas un Longdubat …   
\- On nous a donné une liste d’élèves inscrits au programme de correspondance. Granger tu connais ? Abbott ? Finnigan ?   
\- Mh non … Ce sont probablement des Nés de Moldus, ou d’illustres inconnus. A toi de voir Harry.   
\- J’y réfléchirais alors ! 

Sirius sourit, ébouriffa un peu les cheveux indomptables de son fils et une fois qu’ils furent assez loin, il les fit transplaner à Havregris.

**oOo oOo oOo**

La veille de Noël, tout Havregris respirait la magie et la bonne humeur, comme si la maison s’agitait spécialement pour cette période de l’année. C’était une journée très particulière pour tout le monde.  
Mayfair’s Circle était un petit village. Tout le monde se connaissait plus ou moins, d’autant qu’Harry et Sirius, et plus récemment Remus, étaient là depuis des années. Alors comme chaque année, ils s’étaient préparés pour la fête du village.

Harry avait passé une robe de sorcier noire, avec des liserés verts foncés sur les manches et au bas de sa robe, mais qui remontaient dans son dos pour former une gerbe de boucles jusqu’à son col. Il avait fait apposer un écusson discret de Legba dessus, parce qu’il était fier de représenter son école, et qu’il savait que personne ne connaissait cet emblème-là. Sirius avait revêtu une robe de sorcier bleue nuit, avec des manches brodées d’argent, et avait noué ses cheveux un peu trop longs en un catogan élégant. Remus quant à lui avait une robe de sorcier couleur écorce, avec des runes dorées autour du col. Tous les trois respiraient la puissance et l’assurance, et c’est ainsi qu’ils quittèrent Havregris pour aller sur la place du village de Mayfair’s Circle. 

Presque toutes les familles étaient là, et même certains qui venaient d’ailleurs, car Harry repéra vite les enfants Anderson, qui pourtant vivaient à Fairy Coven, un autre village. Les enfants furent libres de jouer ensemble sur la place, où Remus, aidé de quelques adolescents et d’un elfe, enchantait les décorations de la place pour la fête de Noël. 

Harry était content de revoir Owen et Lars Anderson. Ils étaient à l’Ecole Ouest-Américaine de Magie et même s’ils tentèrent d’en savoir plus sur l’école d’Harry, devant son refus d’en parler, ils commencèrent à parler de Quidditch. D’autres enfants, plus jeunes pour la plupart, se mêlèrent de la conversation et bientôt, on entendit les rires et les voix enfantines résonner de tous côtés.   
Quand l’horloge magique de la mairie sonna les quatre heures de l’après-midi, tout le monde se regroupa et, sous la baguette calme et concentrée d’un Remus souriant, se mit à chanter un cantique de Noël. 

« _Voici Noël, ô douce nuit !_  
L’étoile est là, qui nous conduit :   
Allons donc tous, avec les mages  
Porter à la Magie nos hommages… » (Voici Noël, cantique)

La main de Sirius sur une épaule, celle de Remus sur l’autre, Harry se sentait heureux. Quelques flocons de neige tombaient, il faisait presque beau, et Salem l’avait rendu plus sensible aux concentrations de magie. Chaque année ils venaient, mais cette fois, il se sentait touché au fond de son cœur par toute cette magie concentrée, initiée par des sorciers qui n’étaient là que pour passer un bon moment tous ensembles. 

_**\- C’est de la bonne magie. J’aime cela. Continuez. Chantez pour mon plaisir !** _

Le sifflement discret de Thamy manqua de le déconcentrer, le faisant rire intérieurement. Il adorait la vipère, qui l’accompagnait partout et faisait énormément de commentaires sur tout et rien. Ils chantèrent encore deux chansons avant que tous ceux qui le pouvaient ne lèvent leur baguette et ne fassent apparaître des étincelles dorées, vertes, rouges, argentées dans le ciel, comme une pluie d’étoiles qui fascinait toujours les plus petits. Harry resta à contempler le spectacle pendant un long moment, émerveillé comme toujours, tandis que Sirius et Remus allaient de prendre un gobelet de vin chaud, discutant tranquillement avec d’autres parents, dont les Anderson. Quand Harry les rejoignit, il remarqua que Sirius avait les sourcils froncés mais ne dit rien, car ils allaient de toute façon rentrer d’ici peu. 

Et Noël, c’était sacré. Les ennuis pouvaient attendre le 26. 

Harry fit donc comme si de rien n’était. 

\- Dis Papa, je peux avoir un verre de vin chaud ?   
\- Toujours pas Harry… je te l’ai dit tu es trop jeune.   
\- Allez …. Pour Noël … !   
\- On verra à la maison. Par contre tu peux avoir du cidre chaud si tu veux ! 

Content, Harry alla chercher un gobelet de cidre chaud auprès de l’elfe de maison qui avait aidé à décorer la place. Il ne manqua pas de le saluer poliment comme toujours et repartit s’installer avec les autres enfants, rigolant des regards envieux des plus petits. Il discuta quelques minutes avec Owen de créatures magiques et sembla étonné quand il se rendit compte qu’il en savait plus, vraiment plus qu’Owen, alors qu’il avait eu autant de temps de cours que lui. A regret, il se leva quand Sirius lui fit signe, et promit à Lars et Owen de leur écrire quand il rentrerait à Salem. 

Le retour se fit tranquillement, une balade silencieuse pour les trois hommes, et Harry profitait pleinement d’avoir un gobelet chaud entre les mains, buvant très doucement son cidre chaud pour le faire durer. La nature semblait joyeuse, le soleil caressait la neige autour d’eux, et il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les regards lourds de sens qu’échangeaient Remus et Sirius.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Si le repas avait été tranquille la veille (bien que copieux), la matinée du 25 Décembre ne fut que rire et papiers scintillants en folie. Harry était très content car il avait reçu des cadeaux de nouvelles personnes.

Emile lui avait offert un set d’huiles à brûler « pour faire de beaux rêves ». Harry était bien content car il faisait parfois d’inexplicables cauchemars et même si il ne réveillait personne, le lendemain, il avait des cernes qui ne trompaient pas ses camarades de dortoir. Andréas lui avait offert un jeu de cartes explosives enchantées pour faire apparaître des personnages historiques magiques, ce qui l’étonna mais lui fit très plaisir. Apparemment, Jenny et Gwenn s’étaient cotisées pour lui offrir une belle cravate noire avec un liseré vert émeraude en forme de serpent (elles adoraient Thamy) et Sara lui avait envoyé une montre à gousset qui affichait l’heure de l’endroit demandé partout dans le monde. 

Sirius et Remus ne lui faisaient habituellement pas de cadeau, sauf si il en avait demandé un, mais cette année, il y en avait un. Après avoir déchiré le papier, il resta abasourdi. 

\- Une … Une cape d’invisibilité ? Une vraie ?  
\- Eh oui, bonhomme ! C’était la cape de James, et quand j’ai pris ta garde, les Gobelins l’ont transférée avec quelques autres objets magiques dans mon coffre, pour que tu en hérite.   
\- Waouh … Une vraie cape d’invisibilité ! Juste pour moi ! 

Remus et Sirius eurent un sourire en coin en voyant l’air vaguement calculateur mais souriant du garçon. Il n’était pas l’héritier des Maraudeurs pour rien … Harry se précipita sur Sirius pour le serrer dans ses bras, et fit subir le même sort à son « tonton Moony ». 

Pendant que Kai leur apportait des sandwichs légers pour grignoter –le 25 Décembre, tout était permis- Harry alla ranger ses nouveaux cadeaux et ne put résister à l’envie d’essayer sa nouvelle cape d’invisibilité. Après l’avoir passée, il se tourna vers le miroir qu’il devinait à travers l’épais tissu mais ne vit rien. Ravi, il passa, repassa, encore et encore, puis sortit de sa chambre pour faire un câlin surprise à Sirius. Mais il s’arrêta en les entendant discuter à voix basse. 

\- Un cambriolage à Gringott’s, un Troll dans Poudlard … ça commence à faire beaucoup ! Je m’inquiète quand même pour le fils Longdubat.   
\- Il n’a pas été très bavard à ce sujet mais je ne pense pas que le petit Neville ait à s’en faire. Il n’est pas la bonne cible…  
\- Oui c’est sûr. Heureusement, Harry est ici avec nous … Qui sait ce qui se serait passé s’il avait été à Poudlard !   
\- Surtout sans rien savoir des Trolls … ou des fantômes… ou du monde magique … Il y a anguille sous roche.   
\- Enfin, heureusement que …

Harry n’écouta pas plus longtemps et rentra dans sa chambre en se faisant le plus silencieux possible. Il laissa tomber la cape par terre, grimpa sur son lit et agrandit d’un sort sa peluche en forme de cerf. Thamy vint se clisser autour de son cou, doucement. 

__**\- Ils discutent de l’Angleterre en bas.**  
\- Le pays du Mage Noir qui a voulu te tuer ?   
\- Oui … Ils croient que je ne comprends pas que ça ne va pas. Mais je sais bien que Remus est rentré parce que c’était de pire en pire là-bas. Et maintenant, il y a des endroits qui sont attaqués …  
\- Tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose petit Parleur. Tu peux juste apprendre à être fort si ça recommence.   
\- Oui. Je serais fort. Pour Papa, et Remus, et pour James et Lily.   
\- Et surtout pour toi. 

**oOo oOo oOo**

Un hibou gris, qui n’avait rien de remarquable, entra dans la cuisine où Harry prenait le petit déjeuner avec Remus. Sirius était parti travailler depuis une heure. Surpris, Remus détacha la lettre à la patte de l’oiseau et haussa un sourcil devant le sceau de l’Institut de Salem.

\- Harry, on dirait bien que tes notes de l’évaluation de Décembre sont arrivées. 

Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il les avait presque oubliées. Voyant que l’enfant ne faisait pas un geste, Remus sourit et dénoua le parchemin. Harry semblait vouloir se noyer dans son jus d’orange pendant qu’il lisait à voix haute. 

_Institut des Sorciers de Salem_

_Monsieur Black,_

_Voici les résultats obtenus à vos évaluations de Décembre. N’oubliez pas que toute note au-dessous de A ou deux A vous vaudront un stage de rattrapage pendant les vacances de printemps._

_Histoire du Monde Magique : A_  
Métamorphose : E  
Potions : O  
Sortilèges : O   
Magie Blanche : O  
Botanique : E  
Soin aux Créatures Magiques : E 

_Au plaisir de vous revoir à la rentrée,_

_Professeur Lioncor, Responsable des Legba, Enseignant en Histoire du Monde Magique et Duel._

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il échappait au rattrapage, même si visiblement il devait faire plus d’efforts en Histoire du Monde Magique. 

\- En voilà des bonnes notes ! Tu es rassuré Harry ?   
\- Oui ! Je pourrais passer mes vacances de printemps tranquillement !   
\- Vu que tu travailles quand même deux heures par jour depuis ton arrivée, je me demande bien si ce sont des vacances …   
\- Tout plutôt que de devoir passer des jours entiers avec les professeurs pour le rattrapage ! 

Remus sourit, mais il se dit qu’une organisation de ce genre aurait été bienvenue à Poudlard. Vu les exigences, il pouvait être certain qu’Harry ne serait jamais rien de moins qu’excellent, alors qu’à Poudlard, recevoir un D ou un P semblait une fatalité. Cela dit, il voyait bien que l’enfant ne cessait jamais complètement de travailler, et cela l’inquiétait un peu. 

\- Rassure moi Harry, tu sors un peu des livres hein ?   
\- Bien sûr ! Mais c’est vrai que je travaille beaucoup. Je veux tout apprendre.   
\- Il te faudrait plus qu’une seule vie pour ça …   
\- Oui … mais j’en sais déjà beaucoup ! Bien plus que Lars et Owen.   
\- Salem n’a pas une excellente réputation pour rien.   
\- J’ai l’impression que le temps passe trop vite.  
\- C’est toujours comme ça pendant les vacances. Allez, va annoncer tes notes à Emile, je sais que tu en meurs d’envie ! 

Ravi de pouvoir sortir de table, Harry quitta la cuisine et alla dans sa chambre chercher son Miroir à Double Sens.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Harry avait eu un mal fou à partir d’Havregris. Il y serait bien resté une année entière de plus, parce qu’il adorait passer du temps avec son père et Remus. Pendant les vacances ils avaient quand même réussi à passer quelques après-midi à travailler des choses qui ne s’apprennent pas à Salem : le Code et l’Etiquette sorcière, un peu d’Astronomie, du sport … Kai et Missy avaient aussi été très gentils avec lui ; il avait remarqué qu’il n’utilisait pas la magie exactement comme Sirius et Remus, et il mettait ça sur les différences d’apprentissage des gestes et des sorts entre Poudlard et Salem (et il avait raison !) mais il avait aussi remarqué que les elfes utilisaient la magie de façon complètement autre, et il avait passé de longues heures à les regarder faire, fasciné.

Mais il avait fallu rentrer. Quand il grimpa sur un chariot, son cœur se serrait déjà à l’idée de ne plus revoir son père avant les vacances de printemps, fin mars. Cela ne lui avait pas fait cet effet-là lors des vacances d’Haloween, trop courtes. 

Alors que les silhouettes des parents devenaient de plus en plus floues et lointaines, Harry se força à rentrer dans le moule de Salem à nouveau. Il revenait reposé, avec quelques nouvelles connaissances, et surtout, avec une cape d’invisibilité ! Il ne voyait pas encore comment l’utiliser (s’il l’utilisait un jour) mais cela ne saurait tarder. 

Harry avait vérifié auprès de plusieurs sources et il semblait que rien de mauvais ne ressorte du nom de Granger. Aussi avait-il décidé d’écrire à la jeune fille et de voir ce qui en ressortirait.   
Dès qu’il eut déposé ses affaires dans le coffre au pied de son lit, et constatant qu’Emile et Andréas n’étaient pas encore là, il s’assit à son bureau personnel pour écrire une lettre standard pour une possible correspondante. 

_Mademoiselle Granger_

_Je m’appelle Harry B. et je suis un sorcier américain. Notre école nous propose de correspondre avec d’autres jeunes sorciers d’Angleterre et d’Australie, et j’aurais voulu savoir si ça t’intéresserait ?  
J’aime lire, les créatures magiques et les fées, et je vis dans un petit village sorcier. _

_Si tu veux me répondre, utilise le hibou qui a apporté cette lettre. Il s’agit d’un moyen de préserver le « secret de la correspondance » comme le disent les Moldus._

_Bonne journée !_

_Harry B._

Ça lui paraissait convenable. Il savait que la jeune Granger était à Poudlard en première année, et Sirius pensait que c’était un bon choix, car Granger était Née-de-Moldus. Après, à voir si elle voudrait bien lui parler ! Cependant, rien ne lui interdisait d’avoir plusieurs correspondants, donc il verrait si l’an prochain, d’autres noms intéressants se feraient connaître du programme. 

En allant à la volière des Legba, il croisa un Emile bronzé et au sourire plus large que jamais qui vint aussitôt le serrer dans ses bras. Un peu étourdi par cette démonstration d’affection inattendue, Harry sourit en attendant l’explication de son ami.

\- J’ai passé les meilleures vacances de ma vie Harry. Merci, merci pour ce cadeau. Je me sentais entouré de tout le monde ou presque !   
\- Tant mieux alors. J’ai eu beaucoup de mal avec le calcul du décalage horaire mais Papa m’a aidé !  
\- Bah des fois j’ai dû me lever un peu tôt pour te répondre mais au moins c’était ça. Papa et Maman étaient ravis de savoir que je me suis fait des amis aussi gentils. Surtout Maman. Elle a été à Erzulie mais l’ambiance y est différente et elle avait peur qu’il y ait trop de compétition entre nous. 

Harry hocha la tête et accompagna Emile dans leur dortoir. Il y avait des règles non écrites à Salem, et surtout à Legba. Certains sujets n’étaient jamais abordés, d’autres très très partiellement. A Legba, le plus important, c’était la notion de choix. Jamais d’ultimatum au sein de leur Case, toujours des propositions, avec au moins deux réponses. Cela demandait de toujours voir les choses sous plusieurs angles, de se préparer et de réfléchir. Mais ils savaient qu’à Erzulie où étaient leurs camarades de cours, c’était autrement. A Erzulie, c’étaient les émotions qui comptaient le plus, et l’une des plus puissantes, l’amour (qui peut devenir de la haine). Souvent les Erzulies trouvaient les Legba sans cœur, et les Legba trouvaient les Erzulies trop inconstants. Ils ne fréquentaient pas vraiment les Sakpata et les Damballa, mais apparemment, ils ne s’entendaient pas parfaitement non plus. Cela dit, en cours de Magie Blanche et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, tout cela était laissé à la porte de la classe.   
Harry n’avait dit à personne qui il était. Avec Sirius et Remus, ils avaient depuis longtemps décidé que ce serait une information confidentielle. Pour les gens de Mayfair’s Circle, Harry Black était le fils de Sirius Black (et d’une probable inconnue morte ou quelque chose comme ça) venus d’Angleterre. Il savait que la directrice, et peut-être le professeur Lioncor (le responsable des Legba) savaient pour son nom de famille de naissance, mais rien de plus n’avait filtré. Il n’en parlait jamais, de toute façon, et un simple « ma mère est morte quand j’étais bébé » avait suffi pour clore le sujet. De même, il avait remarqué qu’Emile ne parlait presque jamais de son père, mais adorait visiblement sa mère. Ou qu’Andréas ne parlait que de ses frères et sœurs.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Une semaine après la reprise –laborieuse pour certains – il y eut une annonce dans toutes les salles communes. Dosa Eliane, qui les avait accueillis au début de l’année et qu’il avait un peu croisé de temps en temps, avait réuni tout le monde, toutes années confondues. Seuls les première année ignoraient de quoi il s’agissait.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd’hui, le 10 Janvier je suis venue vous annoncer que la saison des Concours Inter Cases commence ! Pour les nouveaux, il s’agit de quatre concours qui ont lieu jusqu’à la fin de l’année, un en janvier, en mars, en mai et fin juin. Il s’agit de faire s’affronter tous les élèves de toutes les années de l’école entre eux, selon leur niveau. Cette année, le Concours Inter Case de Janvier sera une chasse au Trésor dans les Marais Salés, derrière l’école, le concours de Mars sera une Représentation devant l’école avec un thème imposé, le concours de Mai sera un tournoi d’énigmes et le concours de Juin sera une épreuve spéciale. Chaque année de chaque Case recevra une notation et la meilleure de chaque année recevra une médaille à chaque concours. A la fin, la Case qui comptabilisera le plus de médailles recevra une récompense et cent points qui seront comptabilisés pour la Coupe des Cases à la fin de l’année, en plus des points accumulés scolairement. Le premier concours aura lieu samedi. Le détail est affiché par voie habituelle. Amusez-vous bien ! 

Quand Dosa Eliane s’en alla, toute la salle commune se mit à parler. Attrapant çà et là des bribes de conversation, Harry comprit que les épreuves changeaient d’une année sur l’autre, et qu’il fallait s’organiser. Très vite, Jenny, Gwenn, Andréas, Emile, Sarah et lui se retrouvèrent dans un coin pour en parler. 

\- J’ai vu que notre chasse au trésor est à 10 heures samedi. Apparemment il ne faut rien préparer sauf peut-être quelques sortilèges pour se repérer ou autre, et on doit agir en groupe. Mais j’ai vu que « tous les coups sont permis sauf les sortilèges au-dessus du niveau 3e année et les manœuvres visant à incapaciter de manière permanente les autres participants » si on veut les empêcher d’arriver avant nous.   
\- Je propose qu’on attribue les rôles tout de suite. Il nous faut deux chercheurs pour des sortilèges utiles, deux dirigeants pour la phase sur le terrain, deux supports pour fournir ce qui nous semble utile à avoir sur soi lors de l’épreuve. 

Très vite, ils établirent ainsi que Gwenn et Harry seraient dans les chercheurs, qu’Emile et Jenny seraient dans les supports et qu’Andréas et Sarah seraient les dirigeants. S’enterrer un peu plus à la bibliothèque ne dérangeait pas trop Harry. Contrairement à la Coupe des Cases où les septième année avaient décidé de faire un roulement de travail, là c’était chacun pour son année et la Magie pour tous. 

Durant les cours, les professeurs faisaient semblant de ne pas savoir que l’ « InCa » avait lieu, pourtant toute l’école bruissait de discussions à ce sujet. Evidemment, la vie continuait. Harry avait envoyé un hibou à son père pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait et évidemment, Sirius lui avait recommandé quelques sortilèges et l’avait chaudement encouragé. Remus avait été un peu plus réservé mais lui avait aussi signalé deux ou trois détails qui pourraient être utiles. Visiblement, vadrouiller comme Maraudeurs les avait bien renseignés. 

Et il avait reçu une réponse de la part de Granger, longtemps attendue. 

_Bonjour Harry B,_

_Je m’appelle Hermione Granger, et je suis absolument enchantée d’avoir un correspondant ! C’est très courant chez les Moldus mais j’ai lu dans l’_ Histoire de Poudlard que c’était finalement peu pratiqué car la plupart des élèves se connaissent déjà.   
Moi j’adore lire, et apprendre de nouvelles choses. Je vis à Poudlard pendant l’année et dans la banlieue de Londres le reste du temps (mes parents ne sont pas sorciers). Sinon j’aime bien la peinture et le théâtre moldu.   
Je suis en première année à Poudlard, dans la maison Gryffondor. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi on m’y a répartie. Et toi, tu es de quelle école ? On pourra comparer le fonctionnement Amérique/Angleterre ! 

_Bonne journée, j’ai donné un peu de bacon au hibou pour me faire pardonner d’avoir attendu une semaine pour répondre._

_Hermione Granger_

Harry était content de ce retour positif. Hermione lui apparaissait comme quelqu’un de très curieux et spontané, et elle s’exprimait bien. Elle n’avait pas honte de ses origines, même si Remus avait expliqué qu’en Angleterre contrairement à ici, il était plus courant qu’on se moque des origines moldues des sorciers. Il décida de répondre plus tard, après l’Inter Cases, qui les mobilisait énormément.

Vu l’imminence de l’épreuve, la bibliothèque restait ouverte exceptionnellement une heure de plus le soir, et le vendredi, après son cours de Magie Blanche, Harry vint retrouver ses camarades. Ils étaient bien conscients qu’il venait de commencer leur apprentissage de la Magie, et donc que personne n’attendait d’eux l’excellence. Mais comme l’avait souligné Gwenn en cours de Magie Blanche (en chuchotant), on attendait surtout d’eux d’être un groupe uni et solidaire au sein de leur Case. 

\- Alors les chercheurs, qu’avez-vous trouvé ?   
\- Nous avons un sortilège de boussole, un enchantement pour ne pas glisser si il y a de la mousse ou autre par terre, un sortilège de camouflage mineur, le sortilège Tempus pour savoir l’heure et un sortilège d’étincelles rouges en cas de problème.   
\- Et ma famille m’a indiqué aussi un charme pour ne pas se perdre les uns les autres, et un sortilège de glu pour empêcher nos adversaires d’avancer s’il le faut.   
\- Bien ! Les supports ?  
\- Nous nous sommes procurés des cordes, on ne sait jamais, des bandages, deux potions antiseptiques, un sac sans fond et des perles de Chance.  
\- Pas mal ! Comment vous avez fait ça ?  
\- On a aidé par ci par là, on a troqué avec les Cinquième et Sixième année …. Enfin voilà quoi !   
\- Et vous les décideurs ?  
\- On a mis au point une stratégie. Officiellement nous sommes un groupe uni. Officieusement nous serons deux petits groupes. Harry, Andréas et Jenny d’un côté, les autres ensemble. Comme ça Harry et Emile pourront se communiquer tout ce qui pourrait servir. Le but c’est d’avoir le trésor le plus vite possible alors n’hésitez pas !

Pendant l’heure suivante, tout le monde apprit à utiliser de façon au moins potable les sortilèges dénichés par Harry et Gwenn, qui eux les maîtrisaient déjà. Puis d’un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se reposer tranquillement en vue de l’épreuve du lendemain. Andréas, Emile et Harry décidèrent de jouer aux Petits Sombrals pendant que les filles, elles, se lançaient dans une partie de cartes enchantées.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Les Marais Salés portaient bien leur nom. Le domaine de l’Institut était véritablement gigantesque, et on y trouvait un vaste marais, sombre, odorant, vert et dangereux. Un vrai Marais dans lequel personne ne veut se trouver une fois la nuit tombée. D’autres écoles auraient peut-être carrément interdit l’accès au Marais Salé, mais pas l’Institut ; si un élève est assez stupide pour s’y rendre…

Tous les première année étaient réunis pour l’épreuve. Huit Erzulies, six Legbas, sept Damballas et neuf Sakpatas. Un charme discret lancé par la directrice, Dame Cantarelle, fit ressortir les blasons des Cases afin de bien les identifier. 

\- Bienvenue à votre première épreuve Inter Case. Cette Chasse au Trésor est une épreuve de rapidité. Vous avez deux heures maximum pour trouver le Trésor, et une fois ce dernier trouvé, les autres équipes seront immédiatement rapatriées au point de départ. **Akpé na mami wata !**

Contrairement à la cérémonie de répartition où Harry était complètement perdu, il sentit une onde magique particulière et délicate faire écho à la nature torturée autour d’eux alors que la directrice prononçait ces derniers mots. Mais il n’accorda guère plus qu’une pensée au phénomène alors qu’ils prenaient chacun une carte incomplète et un premier indice.

« _Indice numéro 1 : Le passage du temps ronge le pied de celui qui pleure, à l’est du palud_ »

Gwenn fut la première à trouver quelque chose. Faisant signe aux autres, ils la suivirent tous en groupe un peu plus loin, à l’abri des regards des autres.

\- Le palud c’est le Marais Salé et celui qui pleure c’est un saule. Donc on doit aller à la pointe est de la zone du marais et chercher au pied du saule le plus proche.

Tout le monde étant d’accord, les deux trios se séparèrent et avancèrent dans cette direction, prenant garde à ne pas apparaître toujours sur le même chemin. Heureusement, ce n’était pas très loin. Andréas lança le sortilège de camouflage pendant qu’Harry faisait le guet des autres équipes. Jenny et Sarah se lancèrent le sort pour ne pas glisser et commencèrent à fouiner autour du tronc du saule pleureur, prenant garde au bord du marais très proche. Finalement, Jenny finit par plonger la main dans un creux tout blanc à cause du sel de l’eau proche et en sortir un parchemin et une clé. Ils avaient franchi la première étape.

Il y eut ainsi sept indices à trouver et sept objets. A plusieurs reprise, Harry et Sarah manquèrent de se prendre un sortilège de ralentissement ou d’entrave, mais la plupart du temps, les Legba s’en tirèrent bien, sauf quand Emile grimpa à un arbre pour voir d’en haut s’il pouvait repérer une clairière parmi les roseaux et les joncs et qu’il tomba, se tordant la cheville et le poignet. Heureusement ils avaient de quoi l’aider un peu ! Une fois arrivés à la clairière, Andréas prit sur lui d’assembler tous les objets recueillis : une clé, une coupe, des plumes, un morceau de bois sculpté, des coquillages brillants et un glyphe sur parchemin. Gwenn, qui était la meilleure en métamorphose du groupe, assembla le tout sauf le glyphe et la clé en un petit coffre ouvragé représentant un phénix émergeant de l’eau. Harry, le meilleur en sortilège, appliqua le glyphe sur le coffre et Jenny introduisit la clé dans le coffret enchanté ainsi créé. 

Une onde magique les parcourut et des étincelles blanches surgirent dans le ciel au-dessus d’eux. Le coffret, ouvert, contenait une fiole de 17 onces (soit 48cl) d’une potion translucide et brillante que Gwenn et Harry, élève en Magie Blanche, identifièrent comme étant du Felix Felicis. 

\- Elèves Aloupi, Beckett, Black, Devicz, Qualhuec et Simmons, vous avez remporté la première épreuve Inter Case de 1ère année au nom de la Case Legba, en 68 minutes et 17 secondes. Félicitations !   
Le professeur Lioncor et Dame Cantarelle venaient d’apparaître, souriants. Les six élèves se virent remettre une médaille et la directrice les transporta magiquement jusqu’à l’orée du Marais. Les autres équipes apparurent rapidement, déçues et parfois dans des états assez discutables –est-ce que ce Sakpata était tombé la tête la première dans le marais ? – mais soulagés d’en avoir fini avec les odeurs tenaces de l’endroit. 

Tous les six rentrèrent dans leur case et ne croisèrent aucune autre élève de Legba. Cependant, le soir, tous se rassemblèrent dans la salle commune et les première année furent applaudis, ainsi que les troisième, quatrième et septième année. 

Harry se sentit pour la première véritable fois fier d’être un Legba et d’avoir réussi une épreuve qui comptait pour toute sa Case.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Le temps filait à toute vitesse pour Harry. Entre les cours, les devoirs, les échanges avec Hermione Granger, les roulements de travail… il n’en pouvait plus. Il y avait eu un bal de St Valentin mais seuls les élèves plus âgés, à partir de la troisième année, s’y intéressaient vraiment. Harry avait reçu quelques chocolat et quelques cartes, gentilles et mignonnes, et les trois garçons avaient offert par principe un petit quelque chose aux trois filles.

Pour la deuxième Epreuve, ils avaient dû faire une représentation théâtrale, costumes et décors compris, devant les autres. Ils avaient essayé de jouer une série de petites scènes mythologique mais ils n’avaient pas vraiment réussi sur ce coup et Damballa avait remporté la médaille. Gwenn et Andréas l’avaient un peu mal pris (c’était leur idée) et se jurèrent que si les prochaines années il y avait de nouveau une épreuve de ce genre, ils réussiraient coûte que coûte. 

Ravi d’avoir échappé au rattrapage des vacances de Printemps, Harry revint une semaine à la fin du mois de Mars à Havregris, laissant derrière lui un Andréas effondré à l’idée de devoir travailler ses cours avec les professeurs de Salem (il avait eu deux A, un en Botanique et un en Histoire du Monde Magique). La semaine tombait bien car Rémus et Sirius étaient aussi en vacances, et les trois sorciers décidèrent de faire un peu de tourisme. Ils prirent le temps de voyager comme des moldus, pour le plaisir, et Harry découvrit pour la première fois New-York et Manhattan. C’est avec une joie toute enfantine qu’Harry alla au Toys’R’Us, au cinéma et au fast-food, suivi d’un Sirius heureux et d’un Rémus amusé. 

Il était rare qu’ils aillent vraiment dans le monde moldu mais sachant qu’Harry devrait y passer quelques semaines chaque été, pour parfaire son éducation selon les critères de Salem, ils avaient décidé de faire de petites sorties quand ce serait possible, afin qu’Harry ait aussi des choses à raconter aux moldus qu’il rencontrerait. 

Il revint à Salem avec le sourire et reprit rapidement le rythme. Les séances de travail supplémentaires organisées le samedi par les années plus âgées étaient de moins en moins une corvée et de plus en plus un plaisir, maintenant qu’ils connaissaient mieux leurs camarades et avançaient plus aisément dans le programme de leurs cours. Personne n’avait fait de commentaire à Andréas, le fait de devoir rester seul pendant les vacances était déjà suffisamment humiliant. 

Le mois d’Avril passa, tranquillement. Le professeur Lu’Du ne l’aimait toujours pas, il avait toujours autant de mal avec l’Histoire du Monde Magique, mais il faisait des efforts. Ses échanges avec Hermione avaient permis de constater qu’ils n’apprenaient pas du tout de la même manière, mais la méthode du Professeur Mc Gonagall lui semblait plus accessible. Comme Hermione semblait être un petit génie, elle n’avait pas eu besoin de son aide et c’était tant mieux, car il était quand même tenu au secret. Cela dit, il commença à essayer d’appliquer la méthode anglaise aux exercices donnés par son professeur, ce qui lui permettait de mieux comprendre ce qui était attendu de lui et quel devait être le résultat final. S’il n’était toujours pas brillant en métamorphose, après un mois de pratique ses métamorphoses étaient bien plus stables, ce qui avait pour effet de lui éviter les remarques sarcastiques du professeur.

Rien que pour ça, il remerciait la Gryffondor. 

Arriva alors la troisième InCa. Il s’agissait cette fois d’un tournoi d’énigmes, et tous étaient prêts à en découdre. Le but était que chaque équipe réussisse à répondre au plus grand nombre d’énigmes possible. La Salle d’Examens avait été aménagée spécifiquement pour cela, avec une bulle d’intimité pour chaque équipe.

Comme toujours, l’épreuve ne commençait qu’après le discours de Calypso Cantarelle, la directrice, qui semblait toujours inoffensive, gentille et presque mystique. 

\- Bonjour à tous pour ce troisième concours InterCase de l’année ! L’épreuve d’aujourd’hui est un tournoi d’énigmes, de tous les niveaux, et j’espère que vous nous impressionnerez ! L’épreuve a lieu ici, de dix heures du matin à midi, et pas une minute de plus. Tout le monde dispose du même temps pour résoudre les énigmes proposées. Pour ceux qui réfléchissent mieux avec de quoi écrire, de quoi grignoter ou boire, un elfe de Maison répondra à vos demandes. Vous ne devez rien introduire dans les bulles d’Intimité. Voilà. **Akpé na ayida !**

Une douceur bienveillante les enveloppa tous un instant alors que les bulles s’enclenchaient. L’épreuve avait commencé. 

Les six Legba s’assirent et écoutèrent la première d’une longue suite d’énigmes.

« _J’ai un pied, un chapeau, mais ni tête, ni bras ; qui suis-je ?_ »

Gwenn et Andréas froncèrent les sourcils, mais ce fut Sarah qui donna la réponse en premier : un champignon. 

« _Lorsque que l'on naît, il existe déjà, et lorsque que l'on meurt, il est toujours là ; qui suis-je ?_ »

Toujours aussi vive, Sarah répondit presque du tac au tac « le temps ! ». 

« _De couleur or, je te donne la vie, tu me donnes la mort. Qui suis-je?_ »

Cette fois ce fut Andréas qui répondit « le blé ». Ils enchaînèrent ainsi les énigmes, certaines très faciles (« _Je suis le début et la fin de l’éternité_ », « _J’ai quelque chose dans ma poche mais ma poche est vide_ »…) et d’autres plus compliquées (« _Je parle toutes les langues mais j’ai pourtant la tête à l’envers_ », « _Je peux grandir même au-delà du monde... Pourtant je reste à un endroit fixe_ »…)

Quand le temps fut écoulé, Harry regarda le compteur, surpris. Ils avaient répondu à 43 énigmes ! Il se dit qu’ils devaient certainement être parmi les plus rapide mais déchanta vite ; Sakpata avait répondu à 76 énigmes, presque le double d’eux. Visiblement, ils ne faisaient pas le poids… Damballa était à 39 et Erzulie à 57. Les Legba durent un peu déçus, heureusement que d’autres années avaient mieux réussi. 

Les cours filaient eux aussi, très vite. En Potions, ils avaient fini d’étudier de façon complète les potions d’enflure, d’amnésie, contre les furoncles, et le philtre de confusion ; ils passaient maintenant à l’étude des propriétés de certains ingrédients comme le pus de bulbobulb, la poudre de scarabée noir, l’aconit, l’essence de dictame et les larmes de cygnes noirs. Harry se débrouillait assez bien, car il était depuis longtemps intéressé par les animaux magiques et les plantes. En Métamorphose, il s’en tirait toujours honorablement. Le professeur de Sortilèges était très content de lui… Seule l’Histoire du Monde Magique lui posait vraiment des soucis. Il n’était pas mauvais mais il avait du mal. Il ne fut cependant pas vraiment surpris en recevant une note lui demandant de rejoindre le professeur Lioncor dans son bureau le jeudi suivant à 18h. 

Emile lui pressa amicalement l’épaule lorsqu’il quitta leur Case. Le bateau glissa jusqu’au quai et il se dépêcha de sortir de l’embarcation. Salem de nuit n’était pas forcément rassurante. Il y avait beaucoup de lumière, mais le vent et les bruits des créatures magiques du domaine pouvaient effrayer, et pas seulement les plus jeunes. 

Les bureaux des professeurs responsables des Cases étaient au deuxième étage, dans le coin qui était le plus proche de la Case en question. Harry alla donc dans l’aile Est et frappa à la porte de son enseignant. 

\- Entrez Monsieur Black ! 

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui. 

Le bureau était de taille respectable, en bois comme tout l’Institut, décoré de tableaux moldus historiques. Il y avait quelques artefacts en vitrine, qui ne disaient strictement rien à Harry. Sur la gauche, un bureau en bois sombre trônait, avec des copies, des livres, des parchemins et des plumes. Le professeur Lioncor s’y tenait, refermant un livre qui ressemblait à une chronologie, et lui fit signe de s’asseoir sur l’un des deux sièges en face de lui.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Black. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je veux vous voir ?  
\- Bonsoir Professeur. Je … pense que c’est parce que j’ai du mal en cours d’Histoire ?  
\- Vous avez tout juste. J’aimerais que vous me disiez ce qui ne va pas. Je sais que ce n’est pas un manque de travail, les connaissances sont là, mais vous avez du mal à donner le meilleur de vous-même.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop … J’aime bien, c’est intéressant, mais j’ai du mal à voir ça comme plus qu’un récit intéressant.  
\- Vous voulez dire que le cours vous semble trop morne ? Ou pas assez vivant ?  
\- Non… oui… peut-être… Je ne sais pas trop comment dire.

Stephen Lioncor était un professeur assez jeune. Il avait la trentaine, et avait fait de prestigieuses études après Salem pour pouvoir enseigner correctement –selon lui- l’Histoire du Monde Magique. Cela dit, il s’avérait que même si globalement tous ses élèves étaient bons, il reconnaissait que certains élèves avaient du mal dans sa matière, du moins du mal à être vraiment au meilleur de leurs capacités. Or l’Institut était un lieu de réussite, et il préférait savoir ce qui n’allait pas. Chaque année depuis six ans qu’il enseignait ici, il demandait à chaque élève qui avait un bon potentiel mais inexploité ce qui n’allait pas, et c’étaient souvent les mêmes réponses, à peu près. 

\- Pensez-vous, Monsieur Black, qu’il manquerait quelque chose à mon cours ?

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir. Il savait que les professeurs de l’Institut avaient vraiment à cœur la réussite des élèves. Plus encore quand ils étaient responsables de Case. Mais ça le mettait un peu mal à l’aise.

\- Hum … peut-être que si on avait autre chose que le cours ? Les Moldus utilisent des images animées, des témoignages… 

L’idée était intéressante. Cela dit, le professeur n’en montra aucun signe et prit simplement note de la suggestion.

\- Monsieur Black, je vous serais tout de même gré de poursuivre et de redoubler vos efforts. La première année n’est justement qu’une première année, et vous devrez suivre cette matière jusqu’à votre sixième année. Pour l’instant vous n’avez eu qu’un seul A à vos évaluations mais je ne pense pas avoir à vous rappeler qu’un seul de plus et vous devrez assister aux rattrapages.  
\- Oui Professeur. Je ferais de mon mieux.   
\- Bien. Vous savez, chez les Legba, tout est une question de choix ; à vous de voir ce que vous voulez faire.  
\- C’est vrai.   
\- Je ne vais pas vous donner plus de devoirs Monsieur Black, cela dit j’attends que le prochain que vous me rendrez soit d’un bon niveau. Vous pouvez rentrer dans votre Case.  
\- Oui Professeur. Merci et bonne soirée à vous ! 

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit. Il serra les poings une fois sur le bateau. Il n’y pouvait rien si l’Histoire du Monde Magique ne lui allait pas ! Il devrait encore travailler avec Jenny et Sarah pour satisfaire le professeur Lioncor et espérer ne pas rater son Evaluation Annuelle la dernière semaine de Juin. Les filles ne firent aucun commentaire quand il leur demanda un peu plus d’aide que d’habitude pour le devoir ; personne n’en faisait à Andréas qui était bien plus en difficulté que lui, alors il ne s’attendait de toute façon pas à en recevoir, mais cela lui fit plaisir. 

Harry n’aimait pas décevoir les gens de façon générale, surtout ceux qu’il côtoyait souvent. Et d’un autre côté il ne supportait pas l’échec.

**oOo oOo oOo**

La dernière InCa de l’année était la plus attendue pour la simple raison qu’elle durait une semaine, qui était banalisée pour l’occasion. Tous étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi, quand la directrice se leva et sollicita tranquillement leur attention.

\- Chers élèves, voici venu le moment d’annoncer la quatrième épreuve Inter Case. Aujourd’hui vendredi, vous allez recevoir vos instructions pour l’épreuve qui commencera lundi prochain et se terminera le vendredi midi. Cette quatrième épreuve est une épreuve de gestion du temps mais aussi économique. Chaque équipe se verra confier une bourse avec une certaine somme. Vous avez cette somme, et la semaine entière, pour réaliser un projet, quel que soit le type de projet, qui vous définit le mieux en tant qu’équipe. Vous ne pouvez évidemment pas demander à d’autres personnes de faire ce projet à votre place, mais il n’est pas interdit de demander de l’aide aux autres élèves de vos Cases. Il n’y aura pas de médaille pour cette épreuve car nous ne sommes pas là pour juger de qui vous êtes, mais un nombre convenu de points sera attribué en fonction de votre année, du type de projet, du niveau de difficulté et de l’implication de chacun. Je pense que tout est dit, alors je vous souhaite bonne chance pour cette épreuve, **akpé na ayizan** !

Comme les fois précédente, Harry ressentit une onde magique le parcourir aux derniers mots de la directrice. Mais cette fois, il échangea un regard avec Emile et Gwenn ; il était temps de savoir de quoi il s’agissait, et si ce n’était qu’un rituel de plus ou si il y avait une magie spécifique à l’œuvre derrière tout cela. 

Un hibou se posa sur leur portion de table et Sarah détacha un parchemin et une bourse. Elle le lut, puis le fit passer aux autres. La bourse contenait 20 Gallions et ils ne devaient l’utiliser que pour leur projet. Le vendredi midi, la somme restante (s’il restait quelque chose) retournerait immédiatement dans les coffres de l’Institut. S’ils utilisaient leur argent personnel, ils seraient immédiatement disqualifiés. 

Ils firent comme si de rien n’était au repas, et tout au long de l’après-midi pendant leurs cours respectifs, mais dès que les cours furent finis, ils se rejoignirent dans une des salles de travail de Legba pour en discuter. 

\- Un projet … c’est bien maigre comme indication.  
\- Je vois difficilement ce qu’on pourrait faire.  
\- Moi j’ai une idée.  
\- Vas-y Emile, dis-nous tout ?  
\- Ben ils ont dit, « qui vous définit en tant qu’équipe ». On peut partir de ça ! Par exemple, on peut reprendre les rôles qu’on s’est attribués pour la Chasse au Trésor.   
\- Oui mais on en ferait quoi ? Un « projet » …  
\- Hm et si on demandait à nos parents ? Ils doivent avoir des idées de ce que c’est, un projet !  
\- Bonne idée. Mais moi je en pourrais pas, le temps d’avoir la réponse, la semaine sera passée.

Harry serra amicalement l’épaule de son ami alors qu’ils se séparaient sur cette idée. Immédiatement, il alla chercher un parchemin et une plume pour écrire à son père.

_Papa,_

_Pour l’un des concours entre les Cases de l’école, il nous est demandé de faire un projet qui définirait notre équipe._  
Nous avons un problème : c’est quoi en fait un projet ? Nous n’avons aucune idée de quoi faire, nous avons jusqu’à vendredi prochain et nous avons une petite somme pour réaliser le projet si nécessaire.  
Est-ce que toi et Oncle Remus pourriez m’éclairer un peu ?  
Sinon tout va bien, j’ai réussi à avoir un E au dernier devoir d’Histoire du Monde Magique grâce à Gwenn. Et j’aime bien discuter avec Hermione, elle est gentille, mais elle a l’air d’être très seule aussi. 

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Harry._

Il se dépêcha de l’amener à la volière avant que le repas du soir ne commence et il regarda avec espoir la chouette hulotte voler dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, il fut un peu surpris de recevoir une réponse au repas de midi. Sirius et Rémus avaient été très rapides !

_Harry,_

_J’apprécie vraiment les idées de votre Directrice pour animer la vie de l’école._  
Un projet, c’est un ensemble de choses qui sont décidées pour atteindre un but. Ca peut être des activités, mais aussi des achats, des discussions… Le plus important c’est que vous décidiez de quel résultat vous voulez obtenir.   
Par exemple, vous pourriez essayer de trouver ce qui plaît le plus à chacun d’entre vous, et en faire une représentation, une photo, un récit… que vous présenterez devant les autres, et où chacun apparaîtra. 

_Ou bien (mais Rémus ne doit pas savoir que je te l’ai dit) faire un peu comme les Maraudeurs : nous faisions une blague, tout le monde voyait le résultat, et une voix sortait de nulle part pour expliquer que nous l’avions fait mais en utilisant nos pseudonymes…_  
Dans tous les cas, il faut que vous soyez tous dedans et vous ne devez montrer que le résultat. Mais si on vous demande, vous devez pouvoir expliquer comment vous en êtes arrivés là.  
Bravo pour ton E ! Je suis sûr que tu vas continuer à faire aussi bien. Et oui, il semblerait que Miss Granger soit plus que seule, même dans sa Maison, c’est un peu inquiétant. 

_Nous t’embrassons, et vivement que tu reviennes !_

_Sirius, et Rémus._

Harry avait compris que son père et son oncle avaient des contacts en Angleterre, et visiblement à l’intérieur de Poudlard. Il se promit d’essayer d’en savoir plus sur sa correspondante… mais l’InCa passait avant. 

Il s’avéra qu’Andréas et Gwenn avaient reçu des explications similaires. Le Dimanche, Sarah et Jenny reçurent de longues lettres mais rien de très utiles. Ils se réunirent donc pour commencer à y réfléchir.

\- Je pense que l’idée de départ d’Emile était bien. On pourrait reprendre nos rôles et les mettre en scène.   
\- Mon père a suggéré qu’on fasse une photo ou quelque chose comme ça.  
\- Hm ce serait difficile parce qu’il faudrait l’animer et tout…. Une statue peut-être. Pas trop grande hein, et on aurait plein de matériaux possibles. Qui s’y connaît en travail manuel ?

Etonnamment, Sarah leva la main, ainsi qu’Andréas.

\- Moi je me débrouille bien en mosaïque magique.  
\- Et moi j’arrive à faire de jolies choses avec du bois. 

Petit à petit, une idée commençait à germer dans l’esprit d’Emile. Il consulta Jenny, et finalement, ils semblèrent se mettre d’accord.

\- Si ça vous va, voilà ce que je propose de faire …

**oOo oOo oOo**

Ils avaient été occupés toute la semaine. Comme toute l’école d’ailleurs. De nombreux colis, des disparitions mystérieuses, des salles de classes occupées… Salem était quasiment exclusivement focalisé sur la dernière InCa de l’année 1991. L’infirmerie avait eu son lot d’occupants aussi, et Mme Scaber, l’infirmière, se demandait parfois ce que les élèves pouvaient imaginer réaliser pour qu’elle ait autant de brûlés, de contusionnés et de personnes qui se coupaient sans le vouloir.

Et le vendredi arriva. L’anticipation était à son comble, et les six Legba de première année étaient sur des charbons ardents en voyant leur projet dans la partie de la salle d’Examens qui leur avait été attribuée. Ils durent patienter un peu car les premiers à recevoir la visite de la Directrice et des quatre responsables de maison étaient les Damballa et les Erzulie. Et ce fut enfin leur tour.   
Andréas et Emile tirèrent sur le tissu qui masquait leur projet. Ils dévoilèrent une sculpture d’eux six, sur un quai qui faisait penser à celui de leur arrivée à Salem.

Sur le quai, on pouvait voir un Harry assis avec un livre et un serpent sur les genoux, adossé à un Emile qui faisait l’inventaire d’un sac. Andréas et Sarah discutaient avec une carte entre les mains, Gwenn semblait sur le point de tomber sous la pile de livres qu’elle transportait et Jenny arrivait vers les autres avec une caisse d’objets entre les mains.

Leurs traits avaient été simplifiés, les visages à peine dessinés, mais les coupes de cheveux et leur couleur les identifiaient facilement. Les proportions étaient globalement respectées mais c’était à une échelle un peu plus réduite.

\- Alors qu’avons-nous là ?  
\- Voici une sculpture de notre équipe, Madame la Directrice. Elle est faite en bois, décoré de mosaïque magique, et nous représente en pleine préparation de la première InCa, la Chasse au Trésor.   
\- C’est original. Puis-je ?

Calypso Cantarelle s’approcha de la sculpture et admira la mosaïque très bien choisie, les couleurs délicates et brillantes, et sourit en sentant plusieurs couches d’enchantement sur l’ensemble de l’ouvrage. Elle toucha le personnage qui représentait Gwenn et la voix de la jeune fille s’éleva alors.

« _Je suis Gwenn Qualhuec, et je suis une Chercheuse. J’adore lire, et compiler les informations, et c’est comme ça que je participe à notre équipe._ »

Il en allait de même pour les autres personnages.

« _Je suis Andréas Beckett, et je suis un Décideur. J’aime bien être celui qui tranche quand il y a un conflit, et j’adore qu’on fasse ce que je demande, alors c’est mon rôle dans l’équipe._ »

« _Je suis Jenny Simmons, et je suis là en Support. Je n’aime pas trop lire, et je préfère suivre les ordres, mais s’il vous faut un objet ou quelque chose, vous pouvez être sûrs que je vous le trouverai ! C’est ça, ma place dans l’équipe._ »

« _Je suis Harry Black, et je suis un Chercheur. J’aime lire, et j’ai souvent un angle d’approche différent, alors ça me permet d’avoir du recul et d’aider efficacement le reste de mon équipe !_ »

« _Je suis Sarah Devicz et je suis une Décideuse. Je suis douée pour trouver des compromis, pour écouter les propositions et prendre les décisions qui s’imposent pour que l’équipe fonctionne bien._ »

« _Je suis Emile Aloupi, et je suis là en Support. J’observe les autres, et j’écoute beaucoup. Comme cela je peux déceler les besoins de l’équipe, et apporter mon aide pour que les autres puissent faire ce qu’ils veulent sans problème. C’est pour ça que je suis utile à l’équipe._ »

« _Nous sommes Legba, de première année, soudés et ravis de s’être rencontrés_ ».

Stephen Lioncor et Galwyn Lu’Du était tout de même un peu impressionnés. La sculpture avait dû demander de longues heures à être faite, car il n’y avait là aucune trace de métamorphose, et les enchantements étaient impeccables. Evidemment tout était un peu enfantin, notamment quand on s’attardait aux détails, mais l’ensemble était très réussi.

\- C’est très bien les enfants. Combien vous reste-t-il ?  
\- 12 Gallions, Madame la directrice. 

Jenny et Emile avaient un sourire malicieux. A part le bois qu’il avait fallu acheter, ainsi que la mosaïque, tout le reste avait été troqué, demandé, ou fait par magie. Ils étaient épuisés, mais bien fiers de ce qu’ils avaient réalisé.

Et il y avait de quoi. Après avoir visité tous les groupes de toutes les Cases et de toutes les années, le groupe de professeurs finit par rendre son verdict et les six élèves de Legba obtinrent 50 points pour leur projet, le maximum qu’ils pouvaient avoir. 

Quatre années de Legba reçurent le maximum de points et il y eut une vraie petite fête dans la salle commune le soir.

**oOo oOo oOo**

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis un peu étonnée d’apprendre que tu as des examens de fin d’année. Ici à Poudlard, il n’y en a pas avant les BUSEs et les ASPICs… Mais je te souhaite évidemment de réussir !  
Ici l’ambiance est un peu bizarre. Le concierge est plus méfiant que jamais, le Professeur Rogue est absolument infect et le professeur Quirrell (celui de DCFM) est très distrait. Il y a des rumeurs sur un étage qui nous est interdit et même si je préfère ne pas m’en mêler, je ne peux pas tout ignorer. _

_J’ai essayé de faire gagner le plus de points possibles à ma Maison cette année mais cet imbécile de Ronald Weasley gâche tout en se battant contre les Serpentard, et la plupart du temps, c’est le Professeur Rogue qui les trouve… Il m’insupporte. A cause de lui, je suis presque sûre qu’on sera derniers pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons !  
Et toi ? Vous avez aussi un système de classement, tu m’as dit ? J’espère que vous serez les premiers, toi et tes amis ! _

_Les vacances approchent. Peut-être qu’on pourra correspondre encore ? Par voie moldue plutôt …_

_Affectueusement,_

_Hermione G._

Harry soupira et fourra le parchemin dans sa poche. Avant de savoir qui gagnait quoi, il fallait passer les examens de l’Evaluation Annuelle… 

Il avait déjà passé tous les examens écrits, et pensait s’en être assez bien tiré partout, ou presque. Il en avait d’ailleurs encore mal au poignet. Mais il leur restait une épreuve, dite « épreuve pratique », et c’est pour la passer qu’il se retrouvait avec Emile et Sarah dans une petite pièce, attenante à d’une des salles du sous-sol où il n’était encore jamais allé.

Un son retentit dans toute la pièce, rebondissant sur les murs de pierre et de bois. 

\- C’est l’heure de l’épreuve. Approchez, élèves Aloupi, Black et Devicz ; mettez votre main sur la pierre et subissez l’épreuve.

Pas très rassurés, les trois firent comme demandé et les murs se couvrirent de filaments magiques, illuminant des runes invisibles gravées et la pièce se scella magiquement. Encore moins rassurés, les trois jeunes gens se prirent la main, au cas où.

Une silhouette sombre, faite de fumée et de magie, s’éleva devant eux, et sa voix était celle qui avait résonné dans la pièce un peu plus tôt. 

\- De quelle couleur est la Magie, enfants ?  
\- Elle n’a pas de couleur, elle se teinte selon l’intention de celui qui l’utilise, répondit Harry.  
\- De quelles couleurs sont les Runes, enfants ?  
\- Elles sont de la couleur du temps qui passe, répondit Sarah.  
\- Qui peut dire où va le monde, enfants ?  
\- Personne, ce sont les êtres vivants qui le construisent, répondit Emile.

Cela continua, pendant vingt minutes, une sorte d’étrange conversation. Finalement, l’ombre s’agita.

\- Vous avez bien retenu vos leçons. Fermez les yeux et regardez le monde autour de vous.

Ils fermèrent tous les trois les yeux et Harry fut très surpris de voir que l’ombre et la fumée formaient en réalité une femme, souriante, un peu potelée, mais belle et fascinante. Il la voyait à travers sa magie, comprit-il.

\- L’Institut Salem garde un secret, celui de la vie des Esprits Anciens. Connaissez-vous mon nom, enfants ?

Harry, Sarah et Emile gardaient les yeux fermés, concentrés. Harry se concentra sur ce qu’il ressentait autour de lui. Les cours ici l’avaient rendu sensible à la magie environnante, et c’est avec étonnement qu’il reconnut les ondes magiques qui l’avaient parcouru lors de la toute première InCa. 

\- Vous êtes Mami Wata.

La magie vibrait autour d’eux, les laissant émerveillés et légèrement grisés. La forme hocha la tête.

\- Pour finir l’épreuve, trouvez le moyen de sortir de cette pièce sans la détruire. 

Elle disparut, les laissant seuls dans la pièce scellée, sans issue apparente. 

\- Euuuuh c’était pas prévu ça. Harry ? Emile ? Des idées ?  
\- Vu que la porte a disparu, on va devoir utiliser la magie je pense… Sarah tu te souviens des Runes sur les murs quand nous avons posé nos mains ?  
\- Il y avait Eihwaz, Kano, Chwaz et Isa je crois.  
\- Elles veulent dire quoi ?   
\- L’obstacle, l’ouverture, l’immobilisation et le mouvement. Je ne suis plus très sûre de l’ordre pour les deux dernières.

Harry se jura d’apprendre les runes, seul s’il le fallait. Il se mit à réfléchir.

\- Je pense qu’on doit insuffler notre magie aux runes dans un ordre précis pour pouvoir sortir. Essayons voir …

Après quelques essais infructueux, il finit par trouver.

\- Ca marche comme une phrase. Je franchis (il fit signe à Emile d’insuffler de la magie sur la rune Chwaz) un obstacle (il fit signe à Sarah d’activer la rune Eihwaz) immobile (il activa lui-même la rune Isa) pour ouvrir le chemin (Emile insuffla de la magie sur la rune Kano). 

La pièce se mit à briller et une porte apparut. Ravis, les trois sortirent de la pièce pour voir Stephen Lioncor qui les attendait et les félicita.

Au moins, ils étaient sûrs d’avoir réussi cette épreuve-là !

**oOo oOo oOo**

Le soir même, tous les élèves de Salem étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle pour le dernier repas commun de l’année. Harry vit que Dosa Eliane et Dosu Liam étaient assis de chaque côté de la directrice et que tous les trois ils portaient la tenue officielle de l’Institut.

Quand tout le monde fut assis, Calypso Cantarelle se leva, et le silence se fit immédiatement. 

\- Chers élèves de tout âge et de toute Case, nous voici au dernier jour de cette année scolaire. Vous avez appris, vécu et rêvé entre ces murs pendant une année, et nourrissez la magie de l’Institut grâce à cela. Je vous en remercie. Cette année, pour les épreuves InterCases, c’est la Case Legba qui remporte le plus de médailles et de points. 

La salle se para des couleurs de la Case d’Harry, qui se sentit immensément fier. Une étoile se broda juste à côté de son écusson. 

\- Tout au long de l’année, vous avez fourni de gros efforts pour maintenir l’excellence de Salem. La Case Erzulie comptabilise 853 points, la Case Damballa 879 points, la Case Legba 912 points et la Case Sakpata, 956 points. A cela s’ajoutent les cent points obtenus par leur victoire InterCase, les Legba obtiennent donc 1 012 points, ce qui en fait la Case de l’année ! 

Tous les élèves de Salem applaudirent, plus ou moins bons joueurs, et virent leurs couleurs changer, portant avec honneur celles de Legba, et Harry savait que cela durerait jusqu’au lendemain soir à l’heure du départ pour rentrer chez eux

\- En récompense, les Legba reçoivent pour l’année prochaine le droit d’utiliser la Cheminée de leur Salle Commune une fois par personne par année afin d’aller voir un proche en dehors des vacances. Les autres devront surpasser les élèves de l’an prochain. Les Septième Année nous quittent, mais d’autres viendront. Profitez donc de cette soirée et de demain, n’oubliez pas de remplir vos formulaires de Classe Découverte et de les renvoyer dès la première semaine de vacances, et surtout, bon appétit ! 

Tout le monde se mit à manger, pas mécontents d’avoir terminé l’année. Harry en tout cas, en était heureux, et il espérait que l’été serait aussi merveilleux que cette première année scolaire.


End file.
